Legend of Spyro the three dragons
by Legend of JC
Summary: Just to let you all know that I do not, I repeat, I do not own the legend of spyro characters. The only characters that I own are Torch, Electra, Damian, Striker, and Terence. I also don't own Whirlwond or Claudius. No not the whirlwind from skylanders. They are owned by Tyler-th-dragon. I hope that you'll enjoy my story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The story of Spyro began in the Dragon Temple a long time ago. It was the Year of the Dragon, a time every twelve years when new dragon eggs are brought to the Dragon realm. But the dragons' prophecy also tells that once every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, prophesized to direct fate and bring hope to the world. The dragons, however, are at war against the Dark Forces led by the Dark Master, who also knows of the prophecy. The Dragon Temple was then lay sieged by the forces of the Dark Master, who was intent on destroying all the dragon eggs and to prevent the purple dragon's birth.

Only Ignitus, the Guardian of Fire, escaped with the purple dragon's egg, and left it to drift down the Silver River into the Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg was soon discovered by a family of dragonflies. Upon hatching, the young purple dragon (which they named Spyro) was adopted into the family and raised as one of their own alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly who was born the same day. Many years after Spyro's birth, on one fateful day when Spyro and Sparx were playing hide n' seek, a group of Apes attacked the duo and Sparx was captured in the process.

Spyro disposes most of the group when Sparx gives the leader a sarcastic insult. The leader didn't take the insult very well and was about to kill Sparx. Spyro, furious, unconsciously used his Fire breath on the leader, who promptly retreated. Spyro dealt with the remaining Apes and freed Sparx from his "lantern" cage. But Spyro was shocked when he discovered that he can breathe fire. Upon returning to their home and telling them what happened, he then was told by his foster parents, Flash and Nina, that he was not a dragonfly at all, but a stranger from a distant, war-torn land.

Spyro decided to leave the Swamp in search of his true home. Sparx, though reluctant at first, decided to follow along. Spyro was pursued by hostile forces, but eventually came in contact with a distraught Ignitus, who although pleased that Spyro is alive, feared that with the Dragon Temple under occupation by the Apes, led by a large black dragoness named Cynder, their war was already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to lead him to the Temple, and was able to drive Cynder's forces out, after which Ignitus told Spyro more about their war against the Dark Armies, offered Spyro some training in the art of fire, and then sent Spyro off the rescue the three other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's forces. One by one, Spyro clashes with Cynder's armies, and rescues the Guardians. First, he flew to Dante's Freezer to find and saved Volteer, the Electric Guardian Dragon.

Then Ignitus sent Spyro to Tall Plains, home of the Attlawa tribe, to find and saved Cyril, the Ice Guardian Dragon. While along the way, Spyro discovered new powers he never had. He discovered the ability of breathing Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Soon Ignitus learned that Cynder is harnessing powers from the Guardians and storing them into crystals to unlock a portal that must never be opened. When Spyro asked of what was behind the portal, Ignitus told that it is nothing for him to be concerned about right now, then he sent Spyro to Munitions Forge to find Terrador, the Earth Guardian Dragon, on top of the volcano, Mt. Boyzitbig. When he saved Terrador and was about to leave with him, Cynder appears and attacks Spyro which Ignitus intervened and was captured in the progress. Spyro knew that it was his fault that Ignitus was captured because of his fear of Cynder, but Terrador said that there is no shame for all warriors feel fear in combat. Terrador gave him training for his Earth power and have him conquered his fear.

Then he sent Spyro to Cynder's lair where she prepares the final crystal to opened the portal to Convexity. Spyro fought his way to her lair and found Ignitus. He was about to destroy the crystal when Cynder appeared and they engaged in an epic combat. But Cynder managed to flee with the crystal. Spyro then knew something about Cynder that seems familiar. Ignitus then told him the truth: The Dark Master was intent in destroying the eggs—except one. He said that he and Cynder shared more than he knows. She originally came from the same brood of eggs as Spyro, meaning that they are siblings. Ignitus also said that only those born in the Year of the Dragon can opened a portal and free the Dark Master from his prison. But when she was taken, she was corrupted by the Dark Master's power and she was controlled by her new master. As the portal to Convexity opens, Spyro refused to give up and went into the portal after Cynder. When he found her, he finds that he was too late, that Cynder succeeded in inserting the final crystal. But even though he knows that he has been defeated, Spyro faces Cynder in a final combat, eventually using all of his power in a final attack at which Cynder was defeated.

As the Dark Master finally loses control of her, she transforms back into her true form, the Cynder that was the same size and age as Spyro. As the Convexity collapses in on itself, Sparx insists on making a quick exit, but Spyro declares that he will not leave Cynder behind. Though barely, Spyro was able to grab Cynder and escaped safely. Back at the Temple, the Guardians apologized to Cynder for failing to protect her during the night of the attack. Though victorious, the battle cost Spyro much of his strength and powers, and both Spyro and Cynder suspects that the Dark Master is still alive somewhere. The war is still not over.

Weeks later, Spyro was dreaming of the final battle against Cynder in Convexity, until he was woken up by Sparx. When Sparx noted that he can finally sleep due to Cynder leaving, Spyro follows after her. Spyro followed Cynder through the mushroom jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple and finally catching up to her. He asked her to stay (while trying to hide his feelings for her when he started to fall in love for her) and stating that no one blames her for what happened. Cynder left saying that she doesn't want to cause pain and suffering to anyone, especially Spyro. She wants to leave to find her own destiny. When Spyro was about to chase Cynder, he suddenly collapsed and found himself in a dream void.

A mysterious voice emitted in his dream and helped Spyro regain his fire element and showed him a vision of a great Spyro woke up, an Ape army attacked the Temple. Once Spyro repelled the attack, Ignitus tried to locate Cynder, but found a vision of Spyro by a base of a great tree. Spyro claimed that he kept seeing visions of a mountain draped in shadow and darkness, beneath the two moons. Terrador realized that is was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro also claimed that a voice, that called himself the Chronicler, came to his dream and showed him that tree. The Guardians were shocked and Ignitus told Spyro that the Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom.

The Guardians became increasingly worried about the Celestial Moons coming into an eclipse. Ignitus sent Volteer and Cyril to the other realms to learn what news they can get, and sent Terrador to the Shattered Vale to warn everyone living there about the darkness spreading in the mountain, while Ignitus stays behind to search for Cynder. Spyro had been assigned to go to the Ancient Grove to seek out the tree that he saw in his dream. While searching, he was summoned into a dream by the Chronicler again to regain his ice ability and showed Spyro a vision of a terrible king-like Ape, leading a huge army of Apes, going to the Mountain of Malefor, shouting "The Well of Souls!" which was another name for the mountain. After Spyro woke up, he eventually found the great tree, but it later turned to be a monster called Arborick and Spyro defeated it. Afterwards, a group of Pirates led by a captain named Skabb, appeared and wanted Arborick for "entertainment" in a fighting arena, but that changed when the Pirates wanted Spyro to "cooperate", so they knocked him unconscious. Spyro later awoke, finding himself in a cell on the ship of Fellmuth Arena. Battle after battle, Spyro had defeated many challenges that the Pirates threw at him.

Shortly after defeating his first opponent, the Blundertails, Spyro was summoned yet again by the Chronicler to regain his earth powers and told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness, before telling Spyro to find him in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle. After that, Spyro received a message from another prisoner named Hunter of Avalar, saying that he had become Spyro's ally. Later on, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder in a final match, but she told him about her plan for escape, to "fake" the fight, but it was cut short when the Ape army attacked and captured Cynder. With Pirates on their ships in chaos, Spyro managed to defeat Skabb, and escaped. After he escaped from the Pirates, the Chronicler summoned Spyro in his dream again to regain the power of electricity and showed him a vision of Cynder in chains. When he arrived at the White Isle, Spyro overcame tough challenges of his elemental skills and he eventually found the Chronicler, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro insisted the Chronicler on what will happen to Cynder and learned more about her past and where she was taken.

The Chronicler told Spyro about Malefor (who was the Dark Master). According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist. His raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power. When his growth failed to stop, he was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use the gems, the dragon's life-force. Malefor's sheer wage of his malice split the earth and created the Well of Souls, where the Apes have established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wanted Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insisted on going to Cynder's aid. When he got to the mountain and confronted Gaul, the Ape King zapped Spyro with his staff, rendering him weak and drained him of his elemental powers. He then ordered Cynder to attack the weakened Spyro. When she attacked Gaul instead and tried to take his staff, He knocked her out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment came, and the evil energy it generated was channeled through Spyro, transforming him into Dark Spyro.

Possessed by Malefor's influence, Spyro used his immense power to turn the Ape King into stone and before ultimately killing Gaul, and then leaped back into the beam of evil energy. Cynder awoke and knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from the beam's power and Malefor's influence and returning Spyro into his old self. When the lunar alignment passed, the mountain began crumbling around Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder. Spyro then used Time Fury power and used to create a time-crystal that he, Cynder, and Sparx were protected and encased in and frozen in time as it passes over the years. Three years later, the Time crystal shatters and Spyro and Cynder awoke and find themselves captured and in chains by the Gremlins about to be sacrificed to a Golum in the Catacombs under orders from Malefor. Spyro and Cynder saw that they were chained together by an invisible string generated by their attached collars that they couldn't take off. But they also saw that they have changed over the years (they are now teenagers) Then Spyro and Cynder were attacked by the massive Golum and couldn't fight while being tethered together until Hunter of Avalar appeared and shot an arrow to its eye and the Golum flees with its arm ripped off in the process. Hunter tells them that Malefor has returned and covered the land in shadow, having reclaimed the Dragon Temple and has been at war with the Realms ever since.

After hearing this, Spyro began to blame himself for failing to come back to the others sooner and letting the inhabitants down when Malefor returned, but was reassured by Cynder that some things are beyond his control. Suddenly, they are taken captive by Hunter's tribe, with Chief Prowless, the leader of the cheetahs, who doesn't trust dragons. After saving the village from the Grublin attack, Spyro and Cynder convince Prowless that they aren't evil by saving a villager named Meadow. Hunter then leads them through the Forbidden Passage to the Dragon City of Warfang which it was under seige by Malefor's forces and the Golum. They successfully repelled the attack, killing the Golum in the process. Afterwards, Spyro and Cynder were happily reunited with the Guardians after three long years. That night, Malefor gives the citizens of Warfang a message that he has awakened the Destroyer, a beast that renews the world by bringing about its destruction.

Before this can happen, it has to complete a circle around the world called the Ring of Annihilation which will make the Belt of Fire spread out over the world and burning everything that it crosses over. Once they reached the location where the Destroyer will end its journey, Cynder learns the only way to stall the Destroyer's progress is to destroy the dam to release water to flood the valley. It actually stalled it and Spyro and Cynder managed to make their way inside and destroyed the dark heart. But Malefor uses his dark magic to control the beast and had it activated the Circle.

The rest of the inhabitants headed underground while Ignitus escorts Spyro and Cynder through the Belt of Fire. But Ignitus sacrifices himself in order for Spyro and Cynder to get through. Spyro almost loses himself to the darkness he fell into three years ago and turns himself into Dark Spyro, but Cynder's words pulled him out, and she expresses her condolence by telling that he is not alone and nuzzled him lovingly (meaning that Cynder also developed romantic feelings for Spyro ever since he rescued her from the darkness).

As they traveled through realms, they finally confront Malefor who told Spyro that the destiny of the Purple Dragon is to destroy the world, not save it. But Spyro refused to believe him. Then Malefor tells Cynder that she tricked Spyro and lured him to the Well of Souls to free Malefor. She denies this at first, but gradually becomes more unsure. Malefor taps into the darkness inside Cynder, turning her against Spyro. She tries to kill him but Spyro doesn't strike her back. When Cynder furiously demanded to Spyro "Why won't you fight back?", he reveals to her that she has nothing left for him to fight for. Hearing this, Cynder breaks free from Malefor's control and tells him that there is always something. Enraged, Malefor attacks the two young dragons, but after a long battle he is defeated by Spyro and Cynder and dragged away by five Dragon Spirits at the core of the world. As the planet starts to break apart due to the Destroyer, Spyro then says to Cynder that she should leave him after Ignitus's spirit gives him hope, telling Cynder to flee while he stops the destruction.

But Cynder, who doesn't want to leave Spyro, decides to stay with him. As Spyro unleashes a powerful fury, she whispers "I love you" before Spyro's desperate endeavor recontructs the world. As Sparx, Hunter, and the Guardians resurfaced, they gazed at the stars as they form into a shape of a dragon. And Ignitus became the new Chronicler. Everyone thought Spyro and Cynder were killed in the event. But it turns out they weren't. They survived. Spyro and Cynder then showed their love for each other and started dating. They kept it a secret for almost a year and a few of their friends; Whirlwind, Flame, Ember, and Sparx found out. They promised Spyro and Cynder to keep it a secret until they told the Guardians themselves. Later, Spyro and Cynder told the Guardians and then they had their own wedding. They married each other and then they started to have their own eggs. A couple months later, during the Year of the Dragon, the eggs were stolen by a mysterious thief.

Spyro was in rage and ended up as Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro shot out convexity throughout the swamp causing destruction. Cynder managed to bring back Spyro but they lost their family by this mysterious thief. The dragons then decided to find the eggs and this mysterious thief and save Year of the Dragon. The dragons, along with Hunter and Sparx went through a portal to an unknown realm to find the eggs. They encountered Rhynocs when they reached the unknown realm. The dragons were outnumbered by the Rhynocs and then help came. A group of people with goat legs and pointy ears helped the dragons by defeating most of the Rhynocs.

They were then taken to their town and then they bowed to Spyro for defeating Malefor. The leader of the fawns introduced herself as "Elora" princess of the Forgotten Realm. After explaining everything, Elora helped the dragons reached part of the realm to find the stolen eggs. During the travel, the dragons encountered a giant, two headed eagle that nearly killed most of Elora's men. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter managed to defeat the eagle that was created by the Sorceress. An evil spell caster that wields a golden wand with a blue, egg looking crystal on top. When the dragons made camp one night, Hunter encountered a woman of his kind. Her name was Bianca, secretly she is the mysterious thief who stole the eggs. She has magical powers that allow her to do spells. Hunter made her be part of the team and then Elora and Bianca had a reunion. The two friends then explained to the dragons, along with Hunter that they use to be friend's way back. The next day, the team went on and they encounterd a swamp. The swamp was filled with thick vines and also huge plants.

The huge plants began to hurt Elora's soldiers and the dragons couldn't defeat them. Spyro then used his Fire Fury to burn the plants and part of the swamp as well. When the group made it out of the swamp, Elora returned to her village and said her goodbyes to the group. The dragons and Hunter and Bianca, continued on. They reached a forest area and encountered a thief with one of the dragon eggs. The gang caught the thief and asked him where he found it. The thief couldn't remember where he got the egg but his boss does. Then the thief took the dragons along with Hunter and Bianca to the thief's hideout and they met their leader, Allah. Allah gave directions to the gang on where to find the Sorceresses castle in the Forgotten Realm. Spyro and the gang thanked Allah and then they left the Den of Thieves to find the Sorceresses castle. One night, Bianca received a call from the Sorceress herself. She sneakily walked away from camp and answered the call. The Sorceress asked Bianca on why it's taking so long to kill the dragons and Hunter.

Bianca just needed more time to end them but then the Sorceress gave her until dawn to kill her friends. Hunter heard the entire thing and then Bianca was shocked to hear it. Bianca apologizes for what she has done, but Hunter already forgives her. Back at camp, Spyro wasn't at the camp anymore and Bianca knows who got him. All the dragons, Hunter, and Bianca went into the woods to look for Spyro. The dragons split up and Hunter managed to find Bianca and Cynder. They were being attacked by Spyro, himself. Hunter managed to shoot down Spyro and then they saw him turning black and melting onto the grass.

Bianca then explains that the Sorceress has created Shadow duplicates of Spyro and Cynder. Back at camp, the dragons couldn't find the fake Cynder who stole Spyro. Cynder felt upset and then Bianca gave her a hug. Hunter promised Cynder they would look for Spyro first thing in the morning. At the Sorceress's castle, she put Spyro in a cage and was happy to have him. Spyro asked the Sorceress where the eggs were and she said that the eggs were right next to her throne. She explained to Spyro that when the dragons hatch, she will turn every one of them into powerful dragons to take over all the realms on earth. Spyro didn't like hearing that at all.

The next day, Cynder and the gang managed to find the Sorceress's castle which was being guarded by lots of Rhynocs. The dragons, along with Hunter and Bianca charged at the Rhynocs and managed to defeat them. The Sorceress looked through her magic mirror and saw the gang defeating all of her Rhynocs. She then went into her cage room and pulled out Spyro. She then used her golden staff and shot out dark energy out of the crystal egg.

Spyro was turning into a huge, dark, Purple dragon like Malefor. When the gang entered the Sorceress's throne room, they saw the Sorceress sitting on her throne. Then behind her throne, came out Spyro. The gang freaked out and then Spyro began attacking the gang with his element powers. The dragons took care of Spyro while Hunter and Bianca took care of the Sorceress. Hunter tried to kill the Sorceress but he was badly injured by the Sorceress. Then Bianca ended the Sorceress by using her magic to disintegrate her. Spyro went back to normal and apologized to the dragons.

They accepted Spyro's apology and then the gang retrieved the eggs and released the captive animals. The gang returned to Elora's village and all of the fawns cheered for Spyro and the gang's success. They then celebrated and thanked Spyro and his team for saving the Forgotten Realm. Then the gang returned home, back at the Dragon Realms. Bianca said her goodbyes to Elora and joined Hunter to go to her new home. Back at the Dragon Realms, the Guardian dragons were happy to see the eggs all better and not a single scratched. A couple days later, Spyro and Cynder's eggs began to hatch and they were happy since they're now a family. Spyro then made a promise to his kids that he would protect his children until his journey was over. And now a new story begins with Spyro, Cynder, and their children.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was dark night at the Dragon Temple. Everyone was fast asleep in their rooms. Ember and Flame cuddled each other in their room. Flame became a Fire Guardian dragon that took Ignitus's place in the main hall. Ember didn't became a Guardian, however she raises the dragons in the nursery like a mother. The dragons in the nursery were cuddling in a ball to keep themselves warm. Whirlwind was sleeping in the Main Hall, who became a Guardian after Terrador died from old age. Claudius was also in the Main Hall, taking his father's place as the Earth Guardian. Spyro and Cynder, along with their three kids were cuddling each other. Keeping themselves very warm.

The three dragons were about fourteen years old and almost the size of Spyro when he was young. One of them was an electric dragon. It was a female and she looks more like Spyro but more girl looking. Her name was Electra. She had dark purple horns and wings and her entire body was yellow. Another dragon was a male fire dragon, named "Torch". He had orange horns and wings and his entire body was red.

Torch woke up and couldn't find his brother, Damian. Damian was another son to Spyro and Cynder. He had super dark, blue horns and wings. His entire body was black like Cynder's color skin. Torch searched around the room and couldn't find Damian. He quietly climbed out of his nest and slowly walked out the room. Torch walked through the Dojo and went outside, and onto the Balcony. He then saw Damian looking up at the stars.

"Damian! There you are!" Torch said as he walks up to Damian. "Oh…Hey Torch. What are you doing out here?" Damian asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Torch replied. Damian smiled at Torch and then he looked over the stars. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here." Damian said while looking at the dragon constellation.

Torch shook his head and then he said, "You're thinking on going out into the swamp aren't you?" Damian felt shocked after hearing that.

"Okay, you got me. Yes. I just want to see what the swamp's like at night." Damian said.

"Let's go Torch. Just you and me." Damian said as he turned to Torch.

"What!? Damian, don't you remember the last time we tried to go to the swamp at night?" Torch said. Then Damian had a flashback of the time when he was younger, when he and Torch tried to go to the swamp at night.

-Flashback of Torch and Damian as younger dragons-

Torch and Damian met each other at the Dojo at night. "You ready Torch?" Damian asked Torch. "You bet. Let's go see the swamp right now." Torch said while feeling excited. Damian shook each other's paw and then they left the Dojo together. Damian and Torch made their way in the Hall of Tails and they quietly moved past the Guardian Dragons to head to the outside doors. As soon as they made it to the door they heard a voice behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Said the voice. Torch and Damian turned around and saw their father, Spyro. He looked very mad. Spyro told the kids not to go out at night but they don't know why.

"We were…just…walking around the Temple Dad." Damian said.

"Don't lie to me Damian! What are you two really doing." Spyro commanded Damian and Torch to answer back.

"Dad, we wanted to go outside tonight. We really want to see what the Swamp is like at night." Torch told the truth.

Spyro didn't want his children to go to the Swamp at night because it is filled with dark creatures such as Toad Weeds and Bulb Spiders.

"I'm sorry kids, but as your father I order you to not go out of the temple at night." Spyro said. Damian and Torch got upset and said, "But…but…"

"That's an order. Now get back in our room." Spyro commanded Damian and Torch again. They slowly walked past their father and said, "Yes Dad…" while feeling sad.

-Flashback ends-

"Oh…Now I remember." Damian said while feeling guilty for trying to escape the temple.

"I know you want to go to the Swamp so bad Damian, but Dad said that we can't until we were older." Torch explained to Damian

"We are older now. I'm still going to the Swamp Torch. With or without you." Damian said as he looked away from Torch. Torch didn't want to be grounded or be punished but he also wanted to see the Swamp as well. "Alright, Alright. I'll go with you, but we better get back here before our parents wake up."

"You got it, brother." Damian said as he flew off the Balcony and into the swamp. Torched looked back and then he flew off the balcony and followed Damian.

Then Sparx came out and saw Damian and Torch flying into the Swamp. "Oh no! Spyro's gonna kill me if he knew about this." Sparx said while freaking out. Sparx was in charge of Spyro and Cynder's children when they were gone or asleep. "I better find those trouble makers before Spyro and Cynder wake up." Sparx whispered to himself. He then flew off the balcony and went after Damian and Torch.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A hidden cavern

Damian and Torch explored part of the Swamp and they thought that it was interesting. The Mushroom trees looked all blue on the top, but purple underneath the hood of the mushroom. They saw lots of mushrooms and then Damian said, "Maybe people should've called this place the "Forest of Mushrooms"." Torch laughed and then he looked behind himself. He saw something glowing not far from where he was.

"Uh…Damian? What is that?" Torch said as he pointed to the glowing thing that's getting closer.

Damian walked up to Torch and saw the glowing thing as well. "Let it come to us. I got an idea." Damian said.

"What are you going to do?" Torch asked Damian as he got into his battle stance.

"I'm going to use my darkness element to blind…whatever that glowing thing is." Damian explained to Torch.

Torch stepped back a few feet away from Damian. The glowing thing was almost to where Damian was, a voice said, "There you are!". Then Damian shot out a ball of darkness and hit the glowing thing. Torch walked up to the glowing thing and said, "Damian, it's Uncle Sparx's. You got shot Uncle Sparx.".

Damian freaked out and then he walked up to Sparx. Sparx was brushing off the darkness on him. He then flew back up and said, "What did you do that for?" Damian tilt his head down and said, "Sorry Uncle Sparx, I thought that you were some kind of glowing creature." Sparx was really pissed off for the way Damian treated him.

"I am a glowing creature you dummy, I'm a dragonfly." Sparx point out to his entire body. Then Electra comes in and finds Torch and Damian.

"There you two are." Electra said as she glides onto the ground. "You two aren't supposed to be in the Swamp, remember?" Electra said.

"We know Electra. We just wanted to see what the Swamp is like at night." Damian said.

"Yeah, it's really cool. So far we only saw the trees, which are colorful." Torch said as he pointed to the mushroom trees.

"Well sorry to say this, but your field trip is officially over. We're heading back to the dragon temple now." Sparx said. "Okay Uncle Sparx, we'll go with you. If you can catch us." Damian said as he starts to run away. "Torch run!" Damian said.

"Oh no you don't." Electra said as she tries to grab Torch. Torch dodged Electra and ran deep into the mushroom forest. "Argh! I'm so going to kill them when I find them again!" Electra said.

"Okay Electra, you find Damian and I'll find Torch. Got it?" Sparx said. Electra looked at Sparx and said, "You want to find Torch because he'll be easy for you?" Sparx shook his head and said, "No! I like Torch better than Damian. He seems to not show respect to his uncle." Electra nodded and then she left to find Damian while Sparx left to find Torch.

Torch was very far away from Electra and Sparx. While he was running he looked behind himself and saw a light chasing him. He figured that it was his uncle, and when he wasn't looking Torch fell into a deep hole and crashed very hard on the ground. Torch went unconscious and Sparx couldn't find Torch anymore.

"Torch! Torch! Torch, where are you?" Sparx said. He didn't see the hole that Torch made and he continued on to find him.

A while later, Damian tried looking for Torch as well. He called his name several time but he didn't get an answer. Then he spotted a hole and looked into it. He saw Torch unconscious and Damian was shocked to see his brother like this. Damian then flew into the hole and tried to wake up Torch. Torch wakes up and then he sees a door in front of him.

"Damian? Why is there a door down here?" Torch asked Damian while pointing at the door.

"I don't know. That is very strange." Damian said as he lifted Torch up.

Torch and Damian slowly walked towards the door and they tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Then Torch had an idea. Sometimes the doors can open with a certain element. Torch took a deep breath and breathed out fire at the door. Torch almost shot Damian which made him mad.

"Hey! Watch it Torch! You almost shot me!" Damian said.

"Sorry…" Torch said. Then both brothers saw on what was behind the door. It was dark at first but then torches began to flame up and then both brothers saw everything within the cavern. They saw lots of gems, scrolls, and also a pieces of armor. Damian and Torch were surprised to see all of this inside this hidden cavern. Damian looked through the scrolls while Torch looked at the armor. Then they heard a voice saying, "There you two are!" It was Electra. She managed to find Torch and Damian in the hidden cavern.

"What is this stuff?" Electra asked as she explored the room.

"Electra! You are not going to believe this but we managed to find this hidden cavern and look at all the stuff in here." Damian said while being excited to show her sister around the place.

Torch didn't pay attention to his siblings and then he saw a book on a stand. Torch walked towards the book and read the title. It said, "The Legend of Spyro". Torch then thought that this cavern must belong to his father and mother and then Torch called out to Damian and Electra.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Torch said. Then Damian and Electra looked at the book and they were surprised.

"Is this our parent's book?" Electra said as she looked at Damian.

"I don't know, but if we want to know I guess we better read it." Damian said. Then he said, "Torch open the book."

"Okay, Okay! You don't have to get excited about it." Torch said as he slowly opens the book.

As soon as Torch opens the book they saw the introduction and began to read it. After they read about the introduction they began on chapter one of the story called, "A new beginning". They read the part where Spyro was raised by a family of dragonfly's and Sparx was Spyro's foster brother.

"So that's why we call him our uncle. Sparx is Dad's foster brother." Electra said.

They continued reading and then they got to the part where a group of apes attacked Sparx and Spyro. They began to get worried and then they read to where Spyro uses the element of fire and breathes it at the ape leader. The apes then retreated and then Spyro helped Sparx get out of the cage. They then read the part where Spyro leaves his home now that he realizes that he wasn't part of the dragonfly family.

"Aw…That's so sad. Dad left his home after realizing who he really was." Torch said.

"C'mon, let's keep reading." Damian said.

They continued reading and they got to chapter two called, "Getting the temple back". They read the part where Spyro meets Ignitus except as a fire dragon.

"Wait! Hold on! Ignitus was a fire dragon back then? I thought he was the chronicler this whole time." Damian asked.

"Well I'm guessing that he was a fire dragon back then and then the old Chronicler made him the chronicler." Torch explains.

They continued reading and they reached the part where Spyro gets rid of all the apes within the dragon temple. They then reached to chapter three called, "Learning the Fire element". They read how Spyro used his fire element. They then pictured the training inside their heads.

"Oh! I just realized that tomorrow is our training." Electra realized. Torch and Damian almost forgot about their training tomorrow. "We should probably get some sleep right now before it's morning." Electra said.

"But we still need to know more about this cavern." Damian said. Then out of nowhere, the dragons heard a voice saying, "AH! What are you three doing in here!" It was their uncle, Sparx, who was terrified on seeing Torch, Damian, and Electra in Spyro and Cynder's hidden cavern.

"Close that book right now!" Sparx said as he rushes to the book and closes it. "You guys have crossed the line this time. I'm going to tell your parents about this when they're awake." Sparx said giving the three dragons an angry look.

"No uncle Sparx please. Don't tell our parents. We will do anything." Torch begged.

"Anything?" Sparx looked at Torch very closely. "Anything." Torch replied.

"Alright, I won't tell your parents. IF! You promise me to go back to your rooms and never come back in this cavern. Spyro and Cynder would kill me if you guys found out about this place." Sparx said.

The three dragons don't know why their parents didn't tell them about the hidden cavern but they obeyed their uncle and left the cavern. Sparx put out the torches and sealed the hole with a bunch of twigs. Torch, Damian, and Electra returned to their room and slept into their family nest. Torch then began whispering to Damian.

"We need to know more about our parents in that book. Do you want to return to the swamp tomorrow with me, Damian?" Torch asked.

Damian nodded and then he fell asleep after that long night on exploring the swamp. Torch closed his eyes and talked inside his head saying, "I can't wait to learn more about you, Dad." Then Torch fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training

The next morning, Spyro's family were eating rabbits on a table in the family room. Cynder found the bunnies from the Valley of Avalar. Each of the family members got two bunnies. The dragon children were enjoying their food. Spyro finished his food and then he began to speak.

"Alright kids. Do you know what day it is today?" Spyro said. Electra was super excited and then she and Spyro said, "Training time!" The dragon family went into the Dojo and set up the dummies within the Dojo.

"Alright, who wants to go first this time?" Spyro said while looking at his children.

"Oh! Me! I want to go first Dad!" Electra said while raising her paw.

"Okay Electra, I'll let you go first." Spyro said. Electra then ran onto the Dojo and stood beside her father, Spyro.

"Dad, can I learn on how to create an Electric Orb" Electra begged her father.

"Sure you can. Just watch and learn." Spyro said as he stood in front of a dummy.

"Now here's what you need to do. You need to build up the energy within you…" Spyro said while he was building up electricity within his body. "Then you shoot out an orb of Electricity!" Then Spyro shot out an orb of Electricity. It bounced towards the dummy but it didn't do anything.

"Uh Dad? I don't think you did it right." Electra said while being confused. "Just wait." Spyro said. Then the Electric Orb exploded and launched the dummy in the air. It then crashed down onto the ground and broke. "That was awesome!" Electra cried out. "Okay, now it's your turn." Spyro said as he slowly steps back.

Electra closed her eyes and concentrated. She built up the electricity within her and was ready to shoot out the Electric Orb. She shot it out between two dummies, but it didn't do anything. Then the orb started to get bigger and then it exploded, launching the two dummies into the air. The two dummies then crash landed unto the ground and broke.

"Well done Electra. I'm so proud of you." Spyro said.

"Thanks Dad, but I couldn't have done it without you." Electra said. Then she ran towards her father and gave him a big hug. Spyro then hugged back.

"Okay Electra, it's Damian's turn. He still needs to learn on how to do his shadow ability." Cynder said while looking at Damian. Damian became shy and said, "Uh, how about Torch goes second?" Torch pushed Damian onto the Dojo and said, "Go on Damian. Unless you're scared."

"Who me? Scared? Of course not." Damian said while trying to relax. The last time that Damian worked on his Shadow ability was that he went through the Dojo walls and ended up falling onto the Swamp. Cynder also went unto the Dojo and turned towards Damian.

"Now remember Damian, you can't see while you're a Shadow. You need to know where you're going and stop when you feel like you're there." Cynder said.

"Easy for you to say that. You know exactly where you're going when you're in Shadow form." Damian said while being nervous.

"C'mon Damian! You can do it!" Torch said encouraging his brother. Damian looked at his brother and said, "Thanks Torch."

Damian looked around the room and he knows on where to go. Damian then covered himself in darkness and ended up as a Shadow. He went right under his mother, Cynder and she was surprised. Cynder turned around and then she saw Damian jumping out of the ground and tackled his mother.

"Hey!" Cynder said while being tackled on the ground.

"What do you think of that, Mother?" Damian said. Then he saw his Mother's face. She was super angry. Damian then thought that he might have gone too far.

"I think…that you did a better job on your Shadow ability." Cynder said and she gave Damian a happy face. Damian then smiled back and he gave his mother a hug.

"Thanks mom." Damian said. "You're welcome" Cynder replied.

"Alright Torch. It's your turn." Spyro said. Then Torch thought of something. In the book that he read last night, he read where Ignitus uses his Elemental Fury. He then asked his father if he can work on his Fury.

"Uh, Dad? This might sound crazy, but can I work on my Elemental Fury?" Torch asked. Spyro felt shocked and then he realized that he already taught Torch everything about being a Fire dragon.

"Well…I suppose you could." Spyro said. Torch felt excited after hearing that. "I must warn you though. If you can't control you're Elemental Fury, it can lead to a catastrophic event and damage the Dragon Temple. Do you understand?" Spyro asked. Torch nodded and then Spyro explained to Torch on how to use his Fury. "You need to focus and concentrate. You need to use all of your strength and release a power energy to your enemies." Spyro explained. Torch then walked unto the Dojo and saw a bunch of dummies appearing before him.

"Well, here goes nothing." Torch said. He closed eyes and concentrated. He felt the energy within him getting stronger. He then started to levitate in the air.

"Dad! How is Torch doing that?" Damian asked. "It's how a Fury works son." Spyro said.

Torch then felt the fire within him burning up inside. When he felt that he had enough energy within him, he tried released a fire pulse on the dummies. Nothing happened. Then he saw himself still levitating, and not only that but his entire body was on fire.

"Uh, Dad?! What's happening?!" Torch said as he panicked.

"Now calm down Torch. Everything is going to be okay." Spyro said. Then the fire on Torch was growing bigger and bigger and then Torch felt like he was about to explode.

"DAD!" Torch yelled. Then he energy within Torch got stronger and Torch released a huge Fire Fury throughout the Dragon Temple. Spyro's family was on the other side of the Dojo and then Spyro froze time. He then flew towards his family and covered them with his entire body. Spyro unfroze time and then the Fire Fury damaged Spyro's back and wings. When the Fury was over, Cynder asked Spyro if he was okay.

"Honey, are you okay?" Cynder said while holding his head.

"I'm fine dear. It's just a burn." Spyro said. When Spyro lowered his wings, Damian looked over and saw Torch lying on the ground unconscious.

"Torch!" Damian yelled. He immediately ran toward Torch and rolled him over. "Torch? Torch wake up!" Damian said. Spyro put his head on Torch's mouth to see if he was still breathing or not. He was still breathing which made Spyro and his family relieved. Then Whirlwind, Claudius, Ember, Flame, and the other Guardian Dragons ran into the Dojo.

"What in Blue Blazes happened here?" Whirlwind said.

"Did it happened again?" Flames said. Then Electra and Damian were confused about what they mean, "again".

"Yes. He did it again. I need to take him back to our room." Spyro said. Cynder also helped carry Torch back to their family room. As Spyro and Cynder took Torch to their room, Damian and Electra walked up to Whirlwind and asked him a question.

"Whirlwind? What do you mean by Torch did it again?" Damian asked. Whirlwind sighed and then he explained to what happened to Torch, ever since he was born.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Torch's Fury problem

Torch wakes up in the family room and Cynder and Spyro were near a corner. Cynder was dripping some sort of liquid from a healing potion on Spyro's back. When they heard Torch awake, they immediately ran towards Torch and asked him if he was okay.

"Torch, how are you feeling?" Cynder said.

"I'm fine mom. Although I feel a little bit weak. What happened to me?" Torch said. Spyro then looked in front of Torch and told him about what happened earlier.

"You used you Fire Fury and…well…you sort of damaged the entire Dojo." Spyro explained. Torch was shocked after hearing that. He remembered that he was trying to use his Fire Fury but he couldn't remember anything after that.

"Oh man. I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I really wanted to work on my Fury, but I guess that I'm not ready just yet." Torch said while feeling guilty for what he has done. "I'm sorry that I burned your back, Dad." Torch apologized to his father, Spyro.

"It's okay Torch. We know that you didn't mean to hurt me or the rest of the family. All is forgiven." Spyro said.

"Did this happen before, dad?" Torch asked. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and then they both got upset. Spyro looked back at Torch and then he began to speak.

"Yes, you used your Fire Fury when you were just a baby dragon." Spyro said. Torch felt shocked and then he began to get upset and covered his eyes.

"It's alright Torch. You don't need to get upset about it." Cynder said while petting Torch's head. Torch uncovered his eyes and then he asked his parents about the time he used his Fire Fury the first time. Spyro told Cynder that he would tell the story.

"Well son…it all began when you were just a baby dragon." Spyro said while having a flash back of the time when Torch was a baby.

-Flashback of Spyro and Cynder younger and with their baby children-

"They're so beautiful, Spyro." Cynder said while rocking Electra.

"I know. Electra looks just like you except she's a different element than darkness." Spyro said while rocking Damian and Torch. Then Cynder and Spyro leaned towards each other and kissed each other.

"Alright, it's bed time my little dragon." Cynder said while putting Electra down onto the small nest. "It's bed time for you too, my little dragons." Spyro said while putting Damian and Torch on the small nest as well. Spyro and Cynder then walked over to their nest and slept together.

Later that night, Torch began to whine. Cynder woke up and began to tell Spyro that it was his turn to put Torch back to sleep.

"Spyro…it's your turn." Cynder said while using her tail to tap on Spyro's back. Spyro didn't hear Cynder since he was a heavy sleeper. Cynder then used her Fear Element, and shot it at Spyro's head. Spyro began to have a nightmare and then he woke up. He began hearing Torch whining and then he looked at Cynder.

"Looks like it's my turn, again. You get some sleep my love." Spyro said and then he gave Cynder a kiss on the head. Spyro then walked over to the baby dragon nest and picked up Torch. Spyro then rocked Torch but he was still crying. Spyro tried feeding him but he wasn't hungry. Then he tried singing a song to make Torch fall asleep. It still didn't work. Spyro then became angry.

"Oh Torch. What will make you fall asleep?" Spyro said.

Then Spyro felt Torch burning up. He also saw Torch on fire. Spyro started to freak out. Then Torch slowly levitated out of Spyo's hands but Spyro hold on to Torch. Spyro then woke up Cynder.

"Spyro? What is Torch doing?" Cynder said. Spyro has no idea but he thinks that Torch is doing a Fire Fury.

"I think he's doing a Fire Fury. Quick! Grab Damian and Electra." Spyro said. Cynder then ran towards Damian and Electra and picked them up. Cynder then saw Spyro levitating as well. Spyro fears that he has to cuddle with Torch so he doesn't hurt Cynder along with Damian and Electra.

"Spyro what are you doing?" Cynder said while being upset. "I'm going to rap myself around Torch so his Fury won't hurt you or our children." Spyro said as he began rapping himself around Torch.

"Spyro, don't!" Cynder said. Then Torch's Fury became stronger and then an explosion happened within Spyro. When the Fury ended, Cynder saw Spyro lying on the ground while holding Torch who fell asleep after that Fire Fury.

"Spyro! Are you alright?" Cynder said while she tried moving Spyro. Spyro began coughing and the entire inside of Spyro's body was burnt.

"I'm fine, Cynder. It's just a little burn." Spyro said whiling being funny to Cynder. Cynder smiled and then she kissed Spyro. Spyro kissed back as well and then they put the baby dragons back onto their baby dragon nest. Cynder then had concerns for Torch. Spyro saw her face looking worried.

"What's wrong Cynder?" Spyro asked whiling holding Cynder's paw.

"Oh, Spyro. What happens when Torch uses his Fury again?" Cynder said while being upset. Spyro sighed and then he had a thought.

"I think that it would be best if Torch never learns on how to use his Fury at all. It would be best for him." Spyro explained his idea.

Cynder thought that idea would work because they both fear that if Torch uses his Fire Fury again, it would be stronger than this time. They also fear that Torch might create destruction within the Dragon Temple. They both agreed to never let Torch use his Fire Fury again and then they went fell back asleep.

-Flashback ends-

"And that's when me and your mother decided to not let you use your Fire Fury again." Spyro said ending the story. Torch never knew that he his Fury was so strong. He must have got it from his father.

"We thought that you might be able to control it when you were older, but I guess we were wrong." Cynder said. Torch now realizes that he doesn't want to use his Fire Fury ever again. That's when he decided to tell his parents about it.

"Mom, Dad, can you promise me that you won't teach me to use my Fire Fury? I don't want to you guys ever again." Torch begged his parents. Spyro and Cynder felt shocked after hearing that. If Torch never uses his Fury, then that would mean that he would be in danger. Also he wouldn't create destruction to the Dragon Temple or hurt anyone. Spyro and Cynder nodded at each other. Then Spyro said, "Alright Torch. We promise that we won't make you use your Fire Fury, ever again." Torch got up and hugged both of his parents. Then the doors opened and Damian and Electra rushed inside.

"Torch! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Damian asked lots of question to Torch. Torch smiled and said, "Damian, I'm fine. I really am." Damian felt relieved and then he hugged his brother. Electra did the same thing and Torch hugged them back. Whirlwind then comes in and askes Torch if he was all right.

"Are you alright Torch?" Whirlwind asked. Torch nodded and then Whirlwind left him alone with his family. Later that night, Spyro's family sat at their table and ate the left over bunnies that Cynder found this morning. While the family was eating, Electra and Damian asked questions about Torch's Fury.

"Hey Torch. Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Electra asked. Torch nodded and then Electra fired away. "How did you feel when you on fire?" said Electra's first question. Torch didn't know how to say it but he just answered Electra's question.

"It felt warm but it didn't burn my skin at all." Torch said. Damian and Electra already knew because Torch is a fire dragon and he can't be burnt by fire. Then Damian asked the second question.

"How did it feel once you released the energy within you?" Damian asked. Torch thought about it again and then he explained it to Damian. "I felt weak when I released the Fury. I guess that you waste all of your energy when you release your Fury." Torch explained.

Damian and Electra were surprised about Torch's Fury. They then thought about it and wondered if they might waste all of their energy when they use your Fury.

"You can only use your Fury if you are surrounded my monsters or your enemies." Cynder said. "Your mother is right. You can't keep on using your Fury because you have to conserve your energy within you. Otherwise, you may die." Spyro said. Damian, Electra, and Torch gulped at the same time. They never knew that you can waste all of your energy at all.

"I think that's enough information about Furies. Off to bed, my little dragons." Cynder said. Then Sparx came in the room and cleared the table for them, just to be nice. Then the three dragons went into the family nest and cuddled together. Spyro and Cynder douched the lights and cuddled with their little dragons. Then they all said, "Goodnight" to each other and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Return to the Story

Torch tossed, turned, and was having a nightmare. In his nightmare, he sees himself in a dark room. He then sees himself levitating. He felt his body heating up and then his entire body was burning up. Torch freaked out again and then he let out his Fire Fury around the dark room. Torch woke up and felt his entire body sweating. He looked around and saw his family still asleep. Torch then tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He then thought that he should return to the hidden cavern within the Swamp. Torch squeezed out of the nest and slowly made his way out of the room. Torch then made it past the Dojo and onto the Balcony. As soon as he was about to fly into the Swamp, he heard two voices behind him.

"Torch" the voices said. Torch got scared and then he turned around. He saw Damian and Electra walking towards Torch. Damian then asked Torch, "Torch, what are you doing out here?" Torch sighed and then he spoke.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to head back to the Hidden Cavern to know more about Mom and Dad within that book we found last night." Torch said. Damian and Electra also wanted to learn more about their parent's story. They then told Torch that they wanted to come as well. Torch was happy after hearing that and then the three dragons flew into the Swamp to find the hidden cavern.

The three dragons managed to find the hidden cavern and broke the braches that covered the hole that lead to the hidden cavern. Torch then used breathed out Fire to open the doors. The torches lit up and then the three dragons walked over to the book and continued reading it from where they left off. While reading the book, the three dragons have read the part where Spyro saved Cynder from the Dark Master's control. They then reached the part where Spyro has to find the Chronicler and find a way to stop the Gaul from resurrecting the Dark Master. They then made it to the part where Spyro fought pirates and made it to the Celestial Caves, where the Chronicler was. Then Damian thought of something.

"Do you think that Ignitus is still there?" Damian asked his siblings. Torch and Electra do not know but they just kept on reading. They then read the part where Spyro created a time crystal around Cynder and Sparx to survive the destruction of the Wells of Souls. They then read the part where Malefor's creatures broke the crystal and brought them to the Catacombs. They then read the part where Spyro and Cynder fought a huge Golem. There was even a picture of it. Torch hold it up and they all were surprised by the look of it.

"Wow, this thing looks ugly. I'm just glad that they're isn't many of them." Electra said acting all relieved. They continued reading and they made it to the part where Spyro and Cynder meet Hunter and he explains to what happened to them.

"What!" all of the dragons said. "Mom and Dad have been in that Time Crystal for three years?" Damian said. "I guess so because that's what Hunter said." Torch said. They continued reading and when they got to the part where Spyro and Cynder were in the Burnt Land, they began to get tired. Damian suggested that they should all return back to the Dragon Temple. They all agreed and Torch put out the torches and covered the hole, so Sparx doesn't know that they were here. The three dragons made it into their room and snuggled with their parents on the family nest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Dark Army Returns

That night, Torch heard some noises coming outside. Electra and Damian heard it too. The three dragons then went outside, onto the Balcony. They all seemed shocked because they saw the Swamp on fire. They also saw lots of Dreadwings in the air. Sparx came out and saw the three dragons staring at the Swamp.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Sparx asked as he flew right next to them. Sparx saw the Swamp and his mouth dropped wide open. He couldn't believe that his home was on fire.

"We have to warn the Guardians, Now!" Damian said. As the three dragons, along with Sparx, tried to get inside the Dragon Temple, one of the Dreadwings dropped a crate in front of them and it made them fall into the Swamp. They all got separated from each other as they all fall into the Swamp. Torch crashed onto the ground very hard and went unconscious.

Torch woke up with a headache and saw the Swamp being burnt. Torch called out to his siblings but they didn't answer. "Electra! Damian! Uncle Sparx!" Torch cried out. Still, nobody answered and then Torch saw three apes coming towards him. Torch began to freak out a little, but then he remembered his training. He stood his ground and went into his battle stance. The apes slowly walked towards Torch. Then one of them began to speak saying, "Come here little dragon. We just want to pet you." Torch became angry and blew Fire at the apes. The apes were being burnt alive and then one of them said, "Why is it always the ones that breathe fire?" Then the three apes ran away and left Torch alone.

Torch then focused on what to do. He then decides to go find his siblings and make sure that their okay. Then he heard rustling noises on his left side. He stepped back a few feet and then he saw something popped out. It was Hunter.

"Hunter! Boy am I glad to see you. Wait, what are you doing here?" Torch asked Hunter. Hunter didn't say anything except he shot arrows on the fire. The arrows didn't do anything for a moment and then the fire started to die down. Torch then saw some snow on the ground.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Torch asked another question. Hunter turned around and looked at Torch. He then began to speak.

"First off, I saw the apes coming through the Valley of Avalar. I followed them here to the Dragon Temple. Second, I used ice arrows to cool down the fire. My fiancé, Bianca, created elemental arrows for me to take care of these apes. Now back to business. Where's Spyro and the other dragons?" Hunter said.

Torch then realized that he still needs to his brother and sister. "I forgot! I still need to find my sister and brother." Torch said while freaking out.

"Who is your brother and sister?" Hunter asked. "My brother is Damian and my sister is Electra. We are Spyro and Cynder's children." Torch explained. "Oh! I never knew that. You look exactly like your father." Hunter said.

"Thanks, but can you help me find my brother and sister please?" Torch asked. Hunter started to think about it and then he decided. "Alright, I'll help you find your siblings. Then we must go help the dragons at the Dragon Temple." Hunter said. Torch nodded and then they split up.

Hunter headed to the east side of the Swamp while Torch headed to the west side of the Swamp. As Hunter made his way to the east, he used his ice arrows to cool down the fire that was spreading throughout the Swamp. Torch heard some ruckus nearby and he saw Damian just up ahead. Damian was blinding the apes with darkness, and then he used his claws to injure the apes. Then more apes came to stop Damian. As the apes charged at Damian, Torch came in used his Fire element to burn the apes. The apes ran away and then Damian gave Torch a hug.

"Torch! I'm so glad that you're okay. Are you alright?" Damian said. Torch nodded and asked him if he has seen Electra or Sparx anywhere. "I don't know where Electra is, but I did hear Uncle Sparx yelling." Torch suggested that they should find him. Then Damian and Torch followed the screams of Sparx.

They made it to a shallow lake and saw Sparx inside a small cage. Torch breathed out meteors and it hit the apes that were holding Sparx. The apes ran away and then Damian used his Shadow abilities to get Sparx out.

"Hush little baby…don't say a word…"Sparx said while shaking in terror. Then he opened his eyes and saw Damian and Torch giggling at Sparx.

"Damian! Torch! I'm so happy to see you. You didn't hear anything coming out of my mouth, right?" Sparx asked. Damian and Torch shook their heads and then Sparx felt relieved. Then the group heard rustling noises again and saw Hunter with Electra.

"Electra" Damian, Torch, and Sparx said. They all then hugged Electra and then she hugged them back. Then Sparx flew in front of Hunter.

"Hey Hunter! How ya doing man. Did Bianca enjoy her new home?" Sparx said. "Bianca is doing well in the Valley of Avalar. She has been upgrading our weapons, which have been very useful so far." Hunter explained.

"Okay, now that you two met each other again, can we please get back to the Dragon Temple?!" Damian said. Hunter nodded and then he explained on how to get to the Dragon Temple quickly.

"For many years, I have been exploring the Dragon Temple to see if there were quickest ways to get inside. An underground tunnel that leads directly to the Dojo. However, we probably need to move the dragon pillars to unlock the Dojo within the tunnel. I just hope that apes haven't found the entrance yet. We must go now, I fear that the Guardians and Spyro are in danger." Hunter explained.

Then the group followed Hunter into the entrance of the Underground Tunnel. Hunter grabbed his fire arrows and shot them at the walls of the tunnel. Then the Electra became grossed out from seeing all the mushrooms and the fungus on the walls.

"This is the most grosses thing I have ever seen." Electra said as she stood beside Hunter. "So Hunter, how's life with Bianca so far?" Electra asked a random question.

"She's doing well actually. It's just that…before I noticed the apes coming here, I was about to propose to her." Hunter said. Then everyone dropped their mouths open and Sparx was surprised as well.

"Did she say, "yes"?" Electra asked while feeling excited. Hunter shook his head and said, "I didn't get the chance to propose to her yet." Hunter explained. Then all the dragons, including Sparx felt upset since Hunter didn't propose to Bianca just yet.

"But that will have to wait. We need to help the dragons immediately." Hunter said as he continued on with Electra. Following behind, Torch had his head down while walking. Sparx and Damian noticed him and then they walked up to him.

"Hey Torch. You okay?" Damian asked. Torch still had his head down for a couple seconds then he looked at Damian.

"I'm just so worried about Mom and Dad. What if they're in trouble? What if they're injured?" Torch asked.

"Torch, listen to me. Your parents are going to be fine. From what I know about Spyro is that he never gives up. Even if he's encountering a huge monster, he can easily defeat it. Trust me, he'll be fine. Also Cynder, I can't forget Cynder." Sparx explained while trying to cheer up Torch.

Torch smiled a little bit and then the entire group continued on. The gang then ended up at a dead end. They then looked up and saw the Dojo floor, slightly opened. Hunter grabbed his bow and drew back his let go. The arrow went through the opening, and hit something. Hunter grabbed onto the rope and began to climb. As Hunter began climbing Damian, Torch, Electra, and Sparx flew up to the opening.

When the gang made it into the Dojo, they saw everything destroyed. The ceiling has fallen, and the Dojo floor seems slightly cracked. Torch looked across the Dojo floor and saw his mother, Cynder, being crushed by a piece of the ceiling. Torch was shocked seeing her like this.

"MOM!" Torch said as he ran towards Cynder.

Then Damian and Electra ran towards their mother and tried to get the piece of ceiling off her. Hunter then grabbed a potion that he brought and drank it. He muscles began getting bigger and then he ran towards Cynder. As he pulled, the dragons noticed that Hunter was lifting the piece of ceiling.

"Hunter, how are you doing that?" Electra asked whiling taking few steps back. Hunter didn't answer and he just tossed the piece of a ceiling across the Dojo.

"That was a potion that Bianca made for me. It gives me enhanced strength that would allow me to lift heavy objects." Hunter explained. Then Hunter looked back at Cynder and asked her if she was alright.

"I feel a little bit weak, and I think I might have broken a few bones." Cynder said. Then Hunter pulled out his bag and grabbed a red and a green crystal. He handed them to Cynder and then Cynder touched the two crystals. She felt the red crystal energy healing her body, while the green crystal gave her enough energy to stand up.

"What happened mom?" Damian asked. Cynder thought about it and then she remembered. "An ape general attacked me. I didn't know who it was, but he looked familiar." Cynder said.

"Do you remember where the General went?" Hunter asked. Cynder thought about once more and then she remembered. "That last time I saw the General ape, was that he went to the balcony. Then the ceiling collapsed on me and it also block the door to the balcony." Cynder said while pointing the outside door.

The gang then walked up to the outside door and then Hunter began lifting each pieces of ceiling and threw them aside. "The potion should allow me to lift all of these stone pieces at a time. The potion will run out it's magic in a few hours. So I might be able to lift most of these rocks." Hunter explained as he lifted the stone pieces. The other dragons then decided to help and lifted the rocks and pushed them away to make a clearing to get to the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

General Tuk

On the balcony, Spyro was taking care of the army of apes that were in his way. Spyro unleashed a Fire Fury and managed to burn every last ape within his sight. After he defeated the apes, he looked up and saw Whirlwind gliding down onto the balcony.

"Have you found them yet, Whirlwind?" Spyro asked Whirlwind. "I'm afraid not. We haven't found your children yet Spyro. It's almost as if someone already kidnapped them." Whirlwind explained.

Spyro then closed his eyes and concentrated on finding his children. He had a vision of his children with Cynder, trying to clear all the rocks that were blocking the door to the balcony. Spyro then felt relieved and then as he headed back into the Dragon Temple, he heard a voice. "Not so fast, purple dragon" Then out of nowhere a green flash appeared on the balcony. When the flash ended, Spyro and Whirlwind saw an ape general standing on the balcony. The ape appeared to be wearing purple, metal armor and there were two jade swords on his back. When he opened his eyes, it appears that the ape general has a green gem in his left eye, which almost looked familiar to Spyro.

"Greetings wind and purple dragon. I am General Tuk. Leader of the army of apes." General Tuk said. "I have never heard of you…General Tuk. Where do you come from?" Whirlwind asked while trying to figure out who he was.

"That's none of your business wind dragon. Although I'm here for something, and that something is you. Purple Dragon!" General Tuk said as he pointed to Spyro. "Why do you need me?" Spyro asked. "I want you to pay for what you did to my father." General Tuk said as he slowly walked towards Spyro. Spyro didn't like what Tuk was doing but then he got into his battle stance. So did Whirlwind.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your father." Spyro said. "Of course you do. You versed him at the Wells of Souls. He was named, Gaul." General Tuk explained. Then it hit Spyro, he remembers Gaul way back when he was a young dragon. "And now, I'm going to get my revenge on you." Said General Tuk as he pulled out his jade swords.

"If you want to kill Spyro, you'll have to get through me first!" Whirlwind said as he stepped in front of Spyro. "Ha ha ha ha…It's not that I want to kill him stupid dragon. I want to turn him into a dark dragon." General Tuk said. "Well that's not going to happen!" Whirlwind said as he charged at General Tuk. General Tuk then pulled out a purple crystal shard and stabbed it into Whirlwind's left shoulder.

"Argh!" Whirlwind cried out. He then fell onto his knees and felt the purple crystal draining his energy. "Whirlwind! What did you do to him?" Spyro demanded. "Don't worry purple dragon. I only stabbed a shard of a purple crystal into Whirlwind. It won't kill, but it will drain his energy pretty fast." General Tuk said.

Spyro then roared at General Tuk and began attacking him. As Whirlwind slowly got back up, General Tuk used his magic and created jade chains to hold down Whirlwind. "I'm sorry, but I can't have you helping your friend out." General Tuk said while fighting Spyro. As Spyro was about to do a fury on him, General Tuk put away his weapons and charged up his crystal eye. He then shot out a stroke of energy at Spyro, which stole most of his strength. Spyro fell onto the ground, unconscious. General Tuk started laughing as he slowly walked up to Spyro.

"And they called you the mighty dragon." General Tuk said. "You think that you can change Spyro? You can't…he's so powerful that darkness itself can't take control of him." Whirlwind explained to General Tuk. "You're wrong. The purple dragon has a weakness, and that weakness is losing the one he loves. When he loses someone, he ends up as Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro is the key for my revenge. Then I'll use him to destroy every single dragon within the realm!" General Tuk explained his plan to Whirlwind. "You won't…get away…with this…" Whirlwind said as his energy was being completely drained. "Oh…I already have." General Tuk said as he put his hands on Spyro's body.

General Tuk began to say a few words which Whirlwind recognized. He was saying the teleportation words. When General Tuk was about to finish the words, Cynder, Torch, Damian, Electra, and Hunter managed to get the door opened. They all saw Spyro on the ground and then Torch immediately flew as fast as he could to his father. General Tuk then said the final words and then a green flash appeared again. When the flash ended, Torch saw his father gone.

"NOOOOOO!" Torch cried out as he got really upset. The jade chains on Whirlwind faded away but Whirlwind was too weak to get up. Hunter then ran towards Whirlwind and noticed the purple crystal that was stabbed into his left shoulder. Hunter pulled it out really fast and Whirlwind couldn't feel the pain. Hunter then pulled out a healing potion and poured it onto Whirlwind's left shoulder. Whirlwind could feel the pain now. Hunter then rapped bandage around Whirlwind's shoulder.

"How do you feel Whirlwind?" Hunter asked. "Not well…I feel really weak…I need to get inside the Dragon Temple." Whirlwind said as he tried to get up. Claudius, Flame, and Ember came, helped Whirlwind up, and took him back into the Dragon Temple.

When the other dragons went inside, Damian turned around and saw Torch standing. Damian ran back to Torch and said, "Torch, come on. We need to return to the Dragon Temple. It's dangerous out here." He then saw Torch crying and Damian began to hug him. "Don't worry Torch. We'll find Dad and bring him back home." Damian said just to make Torch feel better. Torch wiped away his tears and he and Damian went inside the Dragon Temple to regroup with the other dragons.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting

Back at the Dragon Temple, all of the guardians returned were gathered around the pool of visions. There was a meeting being held and Cynder and Hunter were in it. "Ember! Did all the dragons in the nursery made it safe to their parents?" Whirlwind asked Ember. Ember nodded and said, "Yes, including the dragons that haven't hatched yet." Ember explained. Whirlwind was relieved to hear that. He then asked Flame, Claudius, Cyril, and Volteer a question. "Flame! Claudius! Cyril! Volteer! I have you four cleared the area?" Whirlwind asked. Flame nodded and said, "Yes Whirlwind. We managed to get rid most of the apes, but it was suspiciously easy. They retreated after we saw a green flash. That's when we immediately came here." Flame explained. Claudius then asked Whirlwind about the green flash that they saw. Whirlwind sighed and then he explained.

"Okay here's what happened. When I defeated some of the army of apes, I decided to go help Spyro. When I joined him, the green flash appeared and an ape general appeared on the balcony." Whirlwind said. Then all the dragons became curious about the ape general. "So what you're telling us is that there is an ape general who can do spells? Just like Bianca?" Volteer asked. Whirlwind nodded and then he continued to explain. "Not only I found out about that, but he also stated that he was the son of Gaul." Whirlwind explained. That's when all the dragons, including Hunter became shocked after hearing that. "He had purple armor, jade weapons, and also he had a green crystal in his left eye." Whirlwind described Tuk. "Just like his father. Except he didn't have any jade weapons." Cynder said.

"Indeed, but what I fear most is what he'll do to Spyro." Whirlwind continued to explain. "What will he do to Spyro Whirlwind?" Claudius asked. Whirlwind didn't want to tell them but he didn't want to lie as well. "He's planning on turning Spyro into Dark Spyro." Whirlwind said. That's when all the dragons freaked out including Cynder. "How can General Tuk do that? He doesn't have the power to transform my husband into Dark Spyro." Cynder explained.

"You're right Cynder. General Tuk doesn't have the power to transform Spyro into Dark Spyro, but I fear that he's going to get help to do it." Whirlwind explained. "Well what are we waiting for? We mustn't just stand here and do nothing. We need to find Spyro now!" Cyril suggested. "Hold on Cyril! We don't know where General Tuk is after he teleported himself and Spyro. Luckily, Hunter here can help us." Whirlwind said while looking at Hunter. "I think I might know where General Tuk went. When a creature teleports somewhere, he or she can't travel that far or else they'll end up killing themselves. General Tuk must of teleported somewhere near by to regain his strength." Hunter said. Then Volteer thought of something.

"I know! He must be at the Ancient Grove. It is the only place that is nearby." Volteer suggested. "Then it's settled. We shall go to the Ancient Grove immediately. Pack everything you need. We need all the help we can get if we want to find Spyro." Whirlwind said. Then everyone departed except for Cynder and Whirlwind. Whirlwind saw Cynder crying and then he walked up to her and hugged her. "We will get Spyro back Cynder. I promise." Whirlwind comforted Cynder. "I know we will, but I'm worried about my children. What if we never came back? Who will take care of my babies?" Cynder panicked. Whirlwind calmed Cynder and told her to get ready for their travels.

In the family room Torch, Electra, Damian, and Sparx were waiting until the meeting was over. "How long must this meeting be? It's been over an hour." Damian whined. "Don't worry Damian. It's not like their planning to go somewhere without us." Electra said. Then the doors opened and Cynder went inside looking upset. Sparx figured that something was wrong so he decided to talk to her. "Hey Cynder! What's wrong?" Sparx asked. Cynder lifted her head and began to speak. "Sparx, I need you to watch my children when I'm gone." Cynder said.

Then Torch, Damian, and Electra jumped up and asked her mother why. "Because, the guardians and I are going to look for your father. It may take a few days but I want you three to stay here with Sparx. He'll look after you." Cynder explained. "But mom, we can help. We versed the army of apes and we managed to defeat them." Damian said. "I'm sorry Damian, but I'm not looking forward on losing you three. It's best that you stay here with your uncle." Cynder said. Then Damian, Electra, and Torch hugged their mother and she hugged them back. Sparx joined in and said, "Just be careful out there, okay? I'm not looking forward on loosing you Cynder." Sparx said giving kind words to Cynder. Cynder nodded and grabbed a bag full of crystals, kissed each of her children on the forehead, and left while saying, "Goodbye my little dragons."

Outside on the Balcony, all the guardians including Cynder were stunned on what they were seeing. They saw a trail of green mist in the air. Hunter examined it and came to a conclusion. "General Tuk left a trail, we should be able to find him on where he teleported. Are you dragons ready?" Hunter said looking at the dragons. They all nodded and then Hunter hopped on Cynder's back. "May the ancestors look after us all, including Spyro" Whirlwind said as he began to take flight. Then all of the Guardians followed Whirlwind who was leading the dragons. While Cynder was following the Guardians, she thought in her mind saying, "Hang in there Spyro. We're coming for you."

Later that night, Torch, Electra, and Damian were sleeping together on the family nest while Sparx was sleeping on the window. Torch was tossing and turning around on the nest because he had a nightmare. Torch began to sweat and couldn't wake up.

-Torch's Nightmare-

Torch sees himself in the Ancient Grove and sees General Tuk in front of him. Tuk pulled out his jade swords and began to charge at Torch. Torch freaked out and couldn't move a muscle. Then Cynder came and tackled General Tuk. Torch thought that Cynder won but then she fell to the ground. Torch noticed Tuk's sword in Cynder's chest and then he began to cry. "Ha ha ha ha…You are such a coward little dragon!" General Tuk said as he pulled out the sword within Cynder's chest. Torch then turned around and saw all the other dragons down and the apes were jumping on their dead bodies. Torch turned around again and saw Tuk in charging at Torch.

-Torch wakes up-

Torch screams and then he notices that he's back at the Dragon Temple. Damian and Electra woke up seeing Torch upset. "Torch what's wrong?" Damian asked. "Are you okay?" Electra asked. "It's mom! She was killed by… by the ape general." Torch said while trying to calm down. Damian and Electra were confused after hearing that. "What do you mean killed?" Electra asked Torch.

"I saw the General ape killing mom. At the Ancient Grove." Torch said. Damian then thought of something. "Torch, I think that you had a vision." Damian said. "A vision? How?" Torch asked Damian. "Sometimes dreams end up as visions that show you the future." Damian explained. "Well if I really had a vision…then we better go help mom!" Torch said as he ran to the doors. Electra tackled him and said, "Didn't you hear mom? She told us to not leave the Dragon temple." "But Electra, what if my vision was real? What if mom dies? Who will take care of us?" Torch said while freaking out. Electra then thought about it and came to a decision. "Alright, fine. Let's go join mom and the others." Electra said. Damian then collected most of the red and green crystals that was in the room and put them in a bag. "Okay, let's go!" Damian said. Then they quietly headed to the Balcony without causing any noises to wake Sparx up. At the Balcony, they saw a green mist that was leaving a trail. "Looks like we'll be following this green mist." Damian said.

Then Torch, Electra, and Damian opened their wings and began to fly. While following the green mist trail, Torch thought to his mind saying, "Hang in their mom, we're coming." Back at the Balcony, Sparx saw Torch, Damian, and Electra following the green mist trail. "Ah man! Cynder is really going to kill me for letting this happen." Sparx said to himself. Then he began to chase after the three dragons and hoped that he can catch up to them in time.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ancient Grove

After a few hours of flying, Torch, Damian, and Electra found the Ancient Grove. The sun began to rise as they were about to glide onto the edge of the Ancient Grove. When they got to the edge of it, they noticed the river purple and full of poison. They heard strange noises within the forest that made the three dragons scared. "I thought the Ancient Grove would be more…colorful and not all scary looking." Electra said while her legs were shaking. As soon as the three dragons were about to walk deeper within the forest, they heard a voice saying,

"Hey you three! Stop!" They all turned around and saw their uncle Sparx flying towards them. He was tired from catching up to Damian, Electra, and Torch. "(gasped) you guys…(gasped) shouldn't be here…(gasped) what are you…(gasped) doing here?" Sparx said while taking deep breaths. "We're sorry uncle Sparx, but had to come here." Torch said.

Before Sparx asked why, he lied down on Damian to catch his breath. "Why?" Sparx asked. "Because Torch had a vision of our mom getting killed by a General ape." Damian said. Sparx wasn't too sure about that and so he flew up to Torch's face. He then asked Torch a question. "Is this true? Torch?" Sparx said while giving Torch "The serious face". Torch nodded and said, "Yes, uncle Sparx. All of it is true. Last night, I had a vision of Mom being struck down by a General ape. It was horrible and scary." Torch explained while feeling upset. Sparx began to find. "Okay, I believe you all. Let's go find Cynder and save her before she finds this General Ape first." Sparx said. The three dragons nodded and they began to walk through the forest of the Ancient Grove.

As the three dragons including Sparx made their way into the Ancient Grove, they encountered many Grove mites that would always try to stick on Torch, Damian, and Electra. The three dragons shook them off and continued.

"You know, for an Ancient Grove this place almost looks like the swamp. With the beetles and the environment." Electra said. As soon as they made it through the pods with Grove mites, they heard a voice saying, "Help Me!" The three dragons turned around and saw blue light coming this way. "Don't worry guys. I got this!" Damian said as he jumped in front of them. The blue light was getting closer, and closer and then Damian shot out a dark mist at the blue light. The blue light dodged Damian's dark mist and said, "Hey! What was that for?"

The three dragons noticed that the blue light was actually a blue dragon fly, just like Sparx's father. "Oh, I'm so sorry my dear boy. These dragons thought that you were some kind of monster or something." The blue dragonfly became angry and said, "You want to see a monster? Well here comes one right now!" Then Sparx and the three dragons saw a giant growth marching over. The growth then threw a blue slime at the three dragons. The three dragons dodged the slime but it hit Sparx and the blue dragonfly. "Uncle Sparx! Are you okay?" Torch asked as he looked back at Sparx.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. But you should probably take care of the giant monster first." Sparx suggested. "Can they even defeat that thing, sir?" The blue dragonfly asked. Sparx nodded and said, "Of course they can. Just watch." As Sparx and the blue dragonfly are stuck on the bark of a tree, they watch the battle between the three dragons and the Growth.

The Growth roared and Torch, Damian, and Electra went into their battle stance. The Growth pulled out its log and began to swing it at the three dragons. The three dragons ducked and managed to not get hit by the Growth. Damian charged at the Growth and hit its stomach. The Growth tumbled over and crashed onto its back. Electra then said, "Torch! Use your fire to burn the monster." Torch nodded and then the Growth got back up. Torch jumped towards its face and breathed out a fireball, which hit the Growth's face. The Growth cried in pain and then he ran off.

"Wow that was awesome. Could you guys help us out now? Please?" The blue dragonfly asked. Torch walked over to Sparx and the blue dragonfly and he burned the slime that was stuck on them. Sparx and the blue dragonfly were free. "Thanks, I guess I owe you guys one. I'm Blaze by the way." Blaze said. "I'm Torch, this is my sister Electra, my brother Damian, and you already met my uncle, Sparx." Torch introduced himself along with his siblings. "Those are nice names. Say, what are you three dragons doing here?" Blaze asked. "We're here to find some big dragons. One of them is our mother, she's in trouble." Electra said. "Hmm…are you talking about the seven dragons that flew by?" Blaze asked. Then Sparx along with the three dragons became shocked.

"Yes! We're looking for those dragons. Where did they go?" Damian asked. Blaze thought about it and then he said, "The last time I saw the dragons, was about ten minutes ago. They said that they were heading to the Underground Grove." The three dragons thanked Blaze and they all began to run to the Underground Caves. "Wait!" Blaze said, stopping the three dragons along with Sparx. "Is it okay if I join you guys?" Blaze asked. They all became confused and then Electra asked Blaze a question. "Don't you have a family to get to Blaze?" Electra asked. Blazes tilt his head down and said, "I actually…don't have a family. They died when I was only five years old." Then that's when Torch, Damian, and Electra became upset for Blaze. Sparx flew over to Blaze and hugged him. "I'm sorry that you lost your family. You can come with us if you'd like." Blaze smiled and said, "Sure, and just for the record. You guys are heading the wrong way. I know where the Underground Grove is. Just follow me." Blaze said as he leaded the way. The three dragons, including Sparx followed Blaze and hoped that they're not too late to save Cynder.

As they continued walking in the Ancient Grove, Torch walked up to Blaze to ask him a few questions. "Hey Blaze, where are you from?" Torch asked. "I'm actually from here. Ever since I was a small dragonfly, I lived here for the rest of my life. My family and I were living inside a hollow tree for as long as I can remember. But then…one day, I was out exploring the Ancient Grove when all of a sudden…a giant tree monster destroyed my home along with my parents." Blaze explained whiling feeling very upset. Torch walked up close to him and gave him a hug. Blaze hugged on Torch's nose. Torch then said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that question." Blaze wiped away his tears and said, "It's okay. It's better if you get it out besides keeping it inside. Thanks…Torch." Then Blaze continued to lead the gang to the Underground Grove. At the Underground Grove, General Tuk was dragging Spyro across the grass. "Argh...Why must you be so heavy!" General Tuk said. He went through a gap and into a large area of the Ancient Grove. He saw his men waiting right next to a river.

"General Tuk! You're alive." Said Tuk's associate. "Of course I'm alive. I told you that my plan would work. Now help me put this dragon in the cage." General Tuk demanded. Turk's associate nodded and told the other apes to pull out the cage from a boat they stole from pirates. "Hurry, the boss needs it now!" Tuk's associate said. Then all of a sudden, seven dragons swoop down and landed on the ground. It was the Guardians. They saw General Tuk putting Spyro in a cage. "Let my husband go General Tuk!" Cynder yelled. General Tuk then said, "I'm sorry Cynder, but I won't let him go that easy." Cynder roared and charged at General Tuk. General Tuk whistled and then an army of apes started to come.

"It's an ambush!" Whirlwind cried out. The Guardians began attacking all of the apes that were charging at them. Cynder and General Tuk were walking around in a circle. "Give me back my husband…NOW!" Cynder commanded. "Sorry Cynder, but no means no." General Tuk said as he pulled out his jade swords. Cynder then shot out poison at General Tuk but she missed. She then began attacking Tuk with her tail and wings. General Tuk dodged all of her attacks which made Cynder very mad.

The three dragons along with Sparx have managed to get to the Underground Grove. "My friends, welcome to the Underground Grove. When they all looked up, they noticed that they were Underground and they couldn't see the sky anymore. Then they began to hear noises, coming from a far distance. "Can you guys hear that?" Damian said. Torch, Electra, Sparx, and Blaze listened and they heard roars from dragons. "It's the Guardians, including our mom." Electra said. "Then we better hurry! Come on!" Torch said as he began to fly. Damian and Electra lifted their wings and flew up to catch up to Torch. "Thanks for your help Blaze. It really means a lot to us. I have to be with them, since I'm their uncle after all. I hope that you'll be alright on your own." Sparx said as he began to chase after his nephews. Before he caught up to them, he turned around and said, "Blaze!" Blaze turned around and heard Sparx saying, "May the ancestors look after you." Blaze smiled and said, "You too." Then Sparx flew away and so did Blaze.

As the three dragons flew over the Underground Grove, they managed to find the Guardians in an open area. They then saw their mother fighting General Tuk. "Torch! Was this in your vision?" Damian asked. Torch nodded and said, "Yes! We need to stop General Tuk before he ends our mother." Torch, Damian, and Electra swoop down to go after General Tuk. Cynder and General Tuk have been fighting for a while which made them tired.

"Heh, come on Cynder. I thought you were better than this. Maybe my father was right about you all along. You are a weak dragon, just like your husband." General Tuk said while mocking Cynder. Cynder roared very loudly and charged at General Tuk. Torch saw his mother charging at General Tuk which made him fly faster towards her. As soon as Cynder got close to General Tuk, General Tuk created a small jade, dagger behind his back. Torch saw the dagger and then he used "Comet Dash" to stop him. As soon as Cynder was right in front of General Tuk, General Tuk was about to stab Cynder. Then "BAM" General Tuk was hit by Torch while using "Comet Dash". Torch pinned General Tuk onto the ground while saying, "Stay away from my mother, you hairy ape!" Cynder looked to her left and saw Torch on top of General Tuk. General Tuk kicked Torch away and Torch landed on the ground hard. Cynder ran towards Torch and said, "Torch, are you alright?" Torch nodded and then Cynder saw Damian and Electra in front of General Tuk.

"Argh! I forgot that you had children Cynder. No matter, we will continue our battle later." General Tuk said as he put away his weapons. General Tuk then made ape noises and more apes appeared around the area. "Have fun taking care of my men, Cynder." General Tuk said as he ran towards the boat. Cynder and her three dragons tried to get to General Tuk but they were surrounded by the apes. General Tuk laughed and managed to get on the boat. "Set sail for the Fellmuth Arena." General Tuk ordered. "Yes sir, General Tuk." Said his associate. Cynder and her dragons watched General Tuk sailing away the Underground Grove. Cynder turned around and saw the Guardians surrounded by more apes.

Damian looked at Torch and said, "Torch, you're going to kill me once I tell you to do this. We need you to use your Fury." Torch was shocked and said, "Damian are you crazy?! I can't use my Fury! Don't you remember what I did at the Dragon Temple?" Cynder got close to Torch and said, "Torch, your brother is right. In order to stop the apes, we need you to use your Fury. Please Torch." Torch nodded and then he closed his eyes and concentrated. He began to feel the fire burning up inside his body. He then began to levitate in the air. Before he unleashed his Fury, he thought in his mind saying, "Control your Fury Torch. Control your Fury." His body then went on fire and then Torch unleashed his Fury around the area. Cynder rapped herself around Damian and Electra to protect them. The Guardians gathered around each other and protected each other from the Fury.

When the Fury ended, Cynder turned around and noticed that all of the apes were burnt to death. Damian looked over and saw Torch on the ground. "Torch!" He cried. He ran towards Torch and put his head right next to Torch's face. Damian then became relieved that Torch was still breathing after that Fury. "It's okay mom. Torch is still alive." Damian explained. Then all of a sudden, Blaze appeared and saw Torch on the ground.

"Hey what's with Torch on the ground? What was that giant explosion that I just saw?" Blaze asked. Sparx came and said, "That was an elemental Fury. All dragons have it. They basically release a powerful energy on their enemies to defeat them. The fury can also drain most of your energy which drained most of Torch's energy." Blaze became shocked and asked, "Is he going to be oaky?" Sparx nodded and then the gang saw Cynder coming towards Torch. She put Torch on her back so he can rest. She then looked at Damian and Electra and gave them the angry look. Damian and Electra tilted their heads down. Then she looked at Sparx and said, "Sparx, why are my children here?" Sparx began to sweat and then he began to speak. "Okay, now hear me out Cynder. The reason why we're all here is because that we came here to save you." Cynder was confused and she wanted to know why.

"Your son, Torch, he had a vision of you. He said that he had a vision of you being killed by General Tuk. He stabbed you in the chest with one of his jade weapons." Sparx explained. Cynder looked at Torch and thought in her mind saying, "Looks like you have the same gift, just like your father." She then looked back at Damian and Electra. "I happy that you came here to save me, but you three weren't supposed to come here. The Ancient Grove is a dangerous place that is filled with horrible creatures." Cynder explained. Damian then said, "I know we weren't supposed to be here mom, but we made this choice. Plus, we managed to take care of the monsters that we encountered. When we're together, nothing can stop us." Damian said.

Cynder was touched by Damian's words and then she began to cry. She opened out her arms and hugged Damian and Electra. Damian and Electra hugged back and then Blaze became confused. He looked at Sparx and asked him a question. "Hang on, you weren't just here to save Cynder. Were you?" Blaze asked Sparx. Sparx tilted his head and said, "No…We're also here to find Spyro, the legendary purple dragon." Blaze then became excited after hearing that name. "Wow! So you're saying that Torch, Damian, and Electra are Spyro's children?" Blaze asked. Sparx nodded and said, "I'm also his brother. I may not be a dragon but me and him are brothers to each other." Blaze couldn't believe it.

Then Whirlwind came up to Cynder and said, "Cynder! We have a problem. Hunter is gone." Cynder became shocked and asked Whirlwind where he was. "We don't where he went, but Claudius managed to find Hunter's footprints. We should be able to find him as long as his footprints are on the ground." Cynder nodded and said, "Okay let's go." She then looked back at Damian, Electra, Sparx, and Blaze. "Alright you four. You can come with us but know this Sparx. When I'm not around, you're in charge of my dragons. Understand?" Cynder explained. All of them nodded and then Blaze said, "Wait, am I going with you guys?" Sparx grabbed his hand and said, "You sure are." Then he pulled Blaze to follow him. Damian and Electra followed their mother who was following the Guardians. In the lead, Claudius was staring at the trail of Hunter's tracks. "I hope we find Hunter before something else does."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Chase

As the Guardians along with Cynder and her children and Sparx and Blaze, they followed Hunter's tracks, which lead them back to the surface of the Ancient Grove. The Guardians then realized that Hunter's tracks ended just before they entered a purple lake. "I don't understand. Hunter couldn't get across the poison lake." Whirlwind suggested.

"Maybe he used his bow and shot an arrow at a tree on the other side. Then he hanged onto the rope and swing across." Claudius guessed. "He didn't bring rope for himself after we left the temple." Flame said. "Then what do you think happened to him?" Claudius talked back to Flame. "Alright, you two need to stop!" Ember said as she pushed back Flame and Claudius. "She's right; we don't have time to argue. We need to split up and find Hunter. Ember and Flame, you two go together and check the west part of the Ancient Grove. Cyril and Volteer, you two check the north side of the Ancient Grove. Cynder, you stay with your children." Whirlwind commanded the Guardians. "What? But Whirlwind, I want to help find Hunter." Cynder said. Whirlwind tilted his head and said, "I'm sorry Cynder, but I fear that your children will be in the way. They may also be in danger if Sparx watches them again." Whirlwind explained. Sparx felt offended and then Blaze said, "I feel for you man. I feel for you." Sparx ignored Blaze and flew up to Whirlwind.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, Whirlwind! I was watching over them last night! They sneaked out of the room just to help their mother!" Whirlwind became angry with Sparx and said, "Are you sure that you watched them last night? Cause if you were, you would catch them from sneaking out. You're such a lazy dragonfly Sparx. You mess everything up, ever since you were part of Spyro's life." Sparx then felt shocked after hearing that. He became upset and then he flew away from the dragons. "Uncle Sparx, wait!" Electra yelled out. "Don't bother Electra. He isn't actually your uncle." Whirlwind explained. "He may be not my dragon uncle, but he's part of our family. Why can't you see that?" Electra asked. Cynder feel bad for Whirlwind being talked like that. Electra then ran off to find Sparx.

"Hey Electra, wait for me!" Blaze said as he flew with Electra. Damian followed Electra as well to find Sparx. As Cynder was about to go after her children, Whirlwind said, "Cynder don't! It isn't worth it!" Cynder looked back and gave Whirlwind an angry face. "How could you say that to our friend? Sparx has always been there for us. He may not be helpful, but he is part of our family." Cynder said. She then flew in the air to follow her children. Whirlwind turned around and saw the Guardians being shocked. Whirlwind ignored Sparx and said, "Alright Guardians. Let's go find Hunter." Then the Guardians split up to find Hunter.

While trying to find Sparx, Cynder stopped Electra, Damian, and Blaze. "Hold on you three. I can't keep up with you since I'm holding onto your brother." Cynder said as she glided down towards them. "Sorry mom. We just want to find Sparx before gets into trouble." Damian said. Cynder nodded and said, "We'll find Sparx, and we'll also find Hunter as well. But stay close to me; I don't want any of you to get lost again."

Damian, Electra, and Blaze nodded and then they all stayed close to Cynder as she led the group to find Sparx. While looking for Sparx, Cynder and her children have been calling out his name. "Sparx! Uncle Sparx, where are you?" They all cried out. As they searched, they bumped into dead ends and poison lakes. This made Cynder frustrated. "Argh! Where is your that little dragonfly. It's been almost two hours." Cynder roared out.

Then Blaze had an idea. "Hey, I think I might know where Sparx is. Usually dragonfly's like to hide in hollow trees. We are in the area full of poison lakes. If you guys would just follow me, I think that we might be able to find your uncle." Blaze suggested. Cynder didn't know if she can trust Blaze, but her children trust him. "He does know more about the Ancient Grove than we do mom." Damian said. Cynder sighed and said, "Alright, lead the way Blaze." Blaze saluted to Cynder and said, "Yes ma'am!" Then Blaze told them to follow him.

Blaze has lead the family of dragons into a deep section of the Ancient Grove. Cynder, along with her children, saw many beetles that kept attaching themselves to the dragon family. "Shoo, shoo, get away!" Electra said. Damian and Torch laughed at Electra while she was grossed out from the beetles. "Oh calm down Electra, there just beetles. It's not like they can actually…OW!" Damian said as he got bitten by a beetle. "Okay, that's it!" Damian said as he began to swing his tail at the beetles. Damian managed to shake off the beetles. Electra and Cynder did the same thing. "Blaze, are you sure that Sparx is over here?" Cynder asked. Blaze turned around and said, "I'm pretty sure. Besides, this is the only way to the hollow trees." Cynder sighed and then Blaze continued to lead the dragons.

After a while, Blaze has led the dragons to the tall trees. The two dragons felt shocked because they were high up. "Uh, Blaze! You never said that Sparx would be up here." Damian said. Blaze pointed out a tree that was the biggest tree of all trees. "Your uncle is hiding in that tree! I'm certain of it!" Blaze said. "If we want to get over there, we would either have to jump on those jellyfishes, or we could take the long way and jump from branch to branch on the trees. The two dragons turned towards their mom and asked, "What should we do mom?" Cynder looked up and saw the jellyfishes sparking after a few seconds. She knew that it would be quicker to get to Sparx but she doesn't want her family to get hurt. "Damian, hop on my back and hang onto Torch. Electra you jump on the jellyfishes with Blaze." Cynder said. While Damian was climbing on his mother's back, Electra became shocked and said, "What! Why?"

Cynder helped Damian up and then she said, "Because you're the only one who can survive the shocks within the jellyfishes. If we want to find Sparx, you'll do exactly as I said. Do you understand?" Electra nodded and then she said, "Alright, let's do this." Cynder then flew towards the big tree that Blaze pointed out to. Blaze then led Electra on each jellyfish. As Blaze flew to jellyfish to jellyfish, Electra followed him. On the last jellyfish, Blaze managed to avoid the jellyfish before he got shocked. Blaze turned around and saw Electra that was about to be shocked by the jellyfish. "Electra, look out!" Electra then got zapped by the jellyfish. Blaze closed his eyes and then Damian tapped Blaze on the shoulder. "She's fine Blaze, look." Damian pointed out. Blaze opened his eyes and saw Electra being tickled by the shock of the jellyfish. "Hahahahahahahaha….please stop! It tickles!" Electra said while laughing. Blaze felt relieved and then Electra made to the big tree. The dragon family, including Blaze, went inside the hole of the big tree and saw Sparx flying at the center of the tree. Torch walked up to Sparx and said, "Are you alright uncle Sparx?" Sparx turned around and said, "Not really. Not what Whirlwind said to me. He's right about me, I am a screw up."

Cynder then walked up to Sparx and said, "You're not a screw up Sparx." Before Cynder could continue, Sparx interrupted her. "I am a screw up Cynder! Don't you remember the times where I called you a monster. Don't you even remember the times where I acted like a big baby. I was scared of the monsters that we encountered throughout our adventures. I'm more of a coward besides a helper." Cynder then continued on what she was saying. "Don't say it like that Sparx. You may be a coward but at least you were brave enough to go with Spyro to help save the world." Sparx then remembered the time where he went with Spyro to see other places. "Plus, you even part of our family. You may not be my biological brother-in-law, but you're still part of our family." Cynder said with some love. Sparx smiled and then Cynder gave Sparx a hug. "Thanks Cynder, I'm glad that I have someone to cheer me up." Damian, Electra, and Blaze became amazed about the scene they were seeing with their mother and their uncle. Then all of a sudden, a group of Grove Beasts came down from the top of the tree and surrounded Cynder. "Mom!" Both Electra and Damian said. Cynder turned around and went into her battle stance. There were at least five Grove Beasts.

Two of them turned towards Damian, Electra, and Blaze. Cynder became shocked and then she used her fear element to scare the Grove Beasts, which it didn't seem to work. Then the two Grove Beasts began to walk up to Damian, Electra, and Blaze. Torch was still unconscious on Cynder's back. Then Blaze built up his confidence and then he flew right up to the two Grove Beasts. Blaze then casted a bright light at the Grove Beasts which blinded them. "Taste the power of light, you overgrown Beasts!" Blaze said. Damian and Electra then tackled the two Grove Beasts and defeated them with their element powers. After they defeated the Grove Beasts, Damian, Electra, and Blaze looked at Cynder and Sparx and saw them defeating the Grove Beasts.

After they defeated the Grove Beasts, Cynder walked up to her children and asked them if they were all right. "Yeah, we're fine mom. All thanks to Blaze over here." Electra said. Cynder thanked Blaze and then Blaze began to blush. "Aw shucks, I was just helping that's all." Blaze said whiling looking at Cynder. Then a hole on the wall of the tree opened and shined a bright light. The dragons turned around and saw it. "Where is that light coming from?" Damian asked. Blaze then said, "Only one way to find out." Then he flew into the bright light and the dragons, including Sparx couldn't see him. The dragons then decided to go through it.

When they went through the tree, they noticed that they were out of the tall trees of the Ancient Grove. "We're back here? How?" Damian asked. "I don't know, but I'm glad to be out of the tall trees." Blaze said. Then the dragons along with the dragonflies continued to travel through the Ancient Grove. A few moments later, the dragons and the dragonflies were at a river. Except this river reminded the Sparx the time where he and Spyro encountered the huge tree monster, Arborick. "Wait, I remember this part of the forest. This is where Spyro and I encountered the huge tree monster. What was its name again? Oh, Arborick." Blaze then became shocked after hearing that name. "What's wrong Blaze?" Cynder asked. Blaze began to shake and said, "I should've told you guys this, but Arborick is in the Ancient Grove." Sparx and the dragons became confused. "I'm pretty sure that he's dead Blaze. Spyro defeated it with his fire breath." Blaze still became shocked and said, "Well, he's still alive. The poison river that he fell in made him stronger. He's way more dangerous now."

Then Sparx and the dragons became shocked. Then they all felt the ground shaking. They looked to the left and saw Arborick walking on the river. They also saw hunter in a bird looking cage, except it was made out of wood and vines. "Hunter!" Cynder yelled out. Then Arborick looked at the dragons and then he roared at them. Cynder put down Torch and then she looked at Sparx. "Look after Torch for me, okay Sparx?" Sparx nodded and said, "I will guard him with my life." Then Blaze went close to Sparx and saw the dragons in their battle stance. Arborick put down Hunter and then he turned to face the dragons. He marched towards the dragons and before he could reach them, Cynder and her children flew after it. "Alright, stay close to you two!" Cynder yelled out. Electra and Damian nodded at their mother and flew close to her. Arborick roared once more and then spit out a ball of poison at the dragons. The dragons managed to dodge it but Cynder was surprised that it can do that. "How are we going to take it down mom?" Damian asked. Cynder began to think as she flew around Arborick.

"This would be a lot easier if Torch was with us." Cynder thought in her head. Then she had an idea. She remembered that Hunter had elemental arrows that Bianca made for him. "Hunter! Do you have a fire arrow per chance?" Cynder asked Hunter. Hunter searched and he managed to have one fire arrow. "Yes, but I only have one left. We have to make this count!" Hunter said. Cynder then searched around Arborick to see if there was a way to burn it in the inside. Then she noticed that his mouth was a perfect target. "Kids! Come close to me!" Cynder yelled out. The two dragons followed their mother to Hunter, trapped in the cage. Arborick turned around and marched back towards hunter and the dragons. When he was close enough, he let out a bigger roar and then Hunter shot his fire arrow in Arborick's mouth. At first, nothing happened, then after a few second Arborick's body began to burn up. The dragons saw Arborick burning from the inside out. He then began to tip over and fall back off the edge of the Ancient Grove.

After that, the dragons managed to break the cage and freed Hunter. "Thank you Cynder, I knew you would find me sooner or later." Hunter said. Cynder nodded and then she asked Hunter a question. "How did you get captured by Arborick?" Cynder asked. "So after we defeated Tuk's army, I began to scout ahead and encountered with Arborick. I used at least six fire arrows at it but it was fire proof from the outside. But thanks to you, I realized that it wasn't fire proof on the inside." Then Hunter noticed the Guardians coming towards them. Whirlwind landed close to Hunter and said, "Hunter, are you alright?"

Hunter nodded and said, "Yes, thanks to this family of dragons." Whirlwind looked and saw Sparx. He walked up to Sparx and said, "Sparx, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're not a screw up. You've always joined Spyro on many adventures even when you got scared. I'm sorry. Could you forgive me?" Sparx thought about it and nodded. "All is forgiven Whirlwind. Just promise me you won't say that to me again." Whirlwind promised and then he looked at Torch on Cynder's back. "Is Torch still unconscious after that Fire Fury he did?" Whirlwind asked. Cynder tilted her head and said, "Unfortunately yes. He's been like this even when he left to find Sparx." Ember studied Torch and she has come up with a conclusion.

"It appears that Torch is either in a coma, or he's having another vision." Ember said. Then all of the dragons, including Blaze and Sparx became confused. "What are you saying Ember?" Flame asked. "What I mean is that when Spyro was young, and at the time of the eclipse, he kept on falling asleep and couldn't wake up unless his dream or vision was over." Ember explained. Then the dragons almost agreed with her there. "I don't think so Ember. Because the fury drains most of his energy which makes him unconscious." Cynder said. "I know but last time I checked, it took Torch at least ten minutes to wake up from an elemental fury. So far, he's been like this for at least four hours." Ember explained. Cynder looked at Torch on her back and wished that he would just wake up already. Then all of a sudden, something hit Claudius and made him fall onto the ground unconscious. "Claudius! Are you alright?" Cyril asked.

Then the dragons noticed an arrow that looked like a tranquilizer on Claudius' tail. Then Flame, Ember, and Whirlwind became knocked out as well. "Cyril! Volteer! Get out of here!" Hunter said. Then he was shot on the back from the tranquilizer. Cyril and Volteer then looked at Cynder that she was knocked out as well. Then the two old dragons looked at each other and nodded. "He's right! We need to go!" Volteer said. Cyril then looked at the dragons and said, "We'll come back to find you guys. We promise." Then Cyril and Volteer leaped into the air and flew away. Cynder tried opening her eyes, but she can only get a glimpse on who shot them. Everything was a blur and as she began to fall asleep, she heard a voice saying, "I finally got you now…Cynder…"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Nightmare

Electra woke up seeing herself inside a wooden room with a fence at the door. She looked to her left and saw Damian sleeping close to Torch. She looked to her right and saw her mother, Cynder sleeping as well. Electra crawled towards Damian and shook him to try to wake him up. Damian opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. "(Yawn)…Electra? Where are we?" Damian asked. "I don't know. I think we're in some kind of wooden building." Electra guessed. She looked at Torch and saw him twitching. "Something's up with Torch. I think he's having another vision." Electra guessed again.

"I wish we could see what's inside his head." Damian said. Electra then thought of something. "Maybe we can! Think about it, if Torch has the ability than maybe we do as well." Electra explained. Damian thought about it and Electra may be right about that. "Okay, let's try to see what's inside his head." Damian said. Electra nodded and said, "Okay! I'll go first and if I don't have it, you try it." Damian and then Electra put her hand on Torch's head. She closed her eyes and focused hard. Damian waited for a while and then Electra opened her eyes.

"Aw man, it seems as though I don't have the ability." Electra said while feeling upset. Damian sighed and said, "Okay, it's my turn." Damian then put his hand on Torch's head and closed his eyes. He focused hard and then he began to feel tired. Damian began to tumble and fell to the ground.

-Inside of Torch's head-

Damian opened his eyes and saw himself falling in space. He saw several moons and planets past him. Damian looked down and saw floating rocks around a massive floating rock in the center. Damian crashed onto of the outer floating rocks. He felt little pain but he didn't know if he would feel it when he wakes up. Damian lifted his head up noticed Torch on the other side from where Damian was. Damian stood up and yelled out, "Torch! I'm over here! Torch!" Torch didn't seem to hear Damian and then Damian noticed Torch heading to the big floating rock with a black spiral at the center. Damian knew that he had to get to Torch. So he looked around to see if there was a connected path to the black spiral and it was on the other side from where Damian was.

Damian sighed and said, "Alright, looks like I have no other choice but to take the long way." So Damian immediately ran across most of the rock and headed to the black spiral. While heading to the dark spiral, he noticed some jellyfish around and a giant, whale looking creature. Then Damian had an idea. He flew on top of one of the jellyfish creatures and he was flying up with it. When Damian was high enough to see the entire view, he had a chance to glide all the way to the dark spiral. Damian spread out his wings and glided to the dark spiral. Damian managed to get on the giant rock platform, and he managed to find Torch as well. Damian ran towards Torch and hugged him. "Uh Damian, what are you doing?" Torch asked.

Damian let go and said, "I'm just happy to see you again. What have you been doing?" Damian asked. Torch looked around and said, "I don't know. After I used my fury on the army of apes, I ended up here. I was going in circles until I managed to find a way to this dark spiral." Damian was curious about the dark spiral as well, but he needed to return to the real world along with Torch. "Listen Torch, we need to get back to the real world. We need to wake up." Damian explained to Torch. Torch sighed and said, "I can't! I tried everything! The only way for me to wake up is if I have a nightmare or something scary to wake me up."

Then all of sudden, the ground began to shake. Torch and Damian looked over at the dark spiral, and noticed that it was glowing bright. Then they saw lots of rocks going into the dark spiral. "What's happening?!" Damian asked. Torch held himself from being sucked in and said, "I don't know! But something tells me that "something" is about to come out of that dark spiral." As the dark spiral glowed brighter, they began to see a dark figure coming out.

Damian walked a little closer to the dark figure. "Who are you?" Damian asked. The dark figure laughed and then it wasn't a dark figure anymore. It was Spyro, except his scales were dark like the color of black. His wings became red and so did his eyes. Torch became scared on what he's seeing. "Dad…is that you?" Torch asked in fear. Spyro laughed and said, "I'm not your father. My name is Dark Spyro!" Then Dark Spyro let out a big roar and it scared Torch so much.

Damian ran towards Torch and said, "Torch! Focus! We need to wake up!" Torch closed his eyes and concentrating on waking up. Damian did it as well but it wasn't working. "Torch, you have to focus harder!" Damian said. "I'm trying!" Torch said. Then all of sudden, a portal opened just behind Torch and Damian. "I don't like the looks of that." Torch said. They turned around and saw Dark Spyro very close to them.

"Say goodbye my sons!" Dark Spyro said. Then Dark Spyro shot are dark aether at Torch and Damian. The two brothers were launched into the air and entered the blue portal. Torch closed his eyes and said, "Come on vision, let us out of here!"

-Back in the real world-

Damian managed to wake up first and he saw his mother awake. "Damian, are you okay?" Cynder asked. Damian nodded and then Torch woke up. Cynder and Electra dropped their mouths and then they both hugged Torch. Torch became confused but he liked getting a hug from his mom again. "Torch, are you okay?" Cynder asked. Torch nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine mom. Although, I think I had another vision. This time it was about dad."

Cynder became shocked and then she said, "Really? What did you see?" Torch took a deep breath to calm himself to say what he saw from his vision. "Okay, so I was in this world where there were jellyfish creatures and a giant whale. There were also floating rocks that were floating around a giant rock platform, with a black spiral at the center of it." Torch explained. As soon Cynder heard that, she had a flashback of her at the world of convexity where she attacked Spyro as a monster. Torch continued his explanation.

"And then when I was about to head to the dark spiral, Damian came in front of me. Then the dark spiral began to glow and then he saw a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure was dad, except it wasn't dad. He said that he was Dark Spyro." Torch finished explaining. Cynder then became shocked after hearing that. Torch, Damian, and Electra looked at their mother and became confused.

"Mom, are you okay?" Electra asked. Cynder nodded and then she said, "Yes I'm fine, but I don't think your father is." They the three dragons became upset on hearing that. "What do you mean mom? What's going to happen to dad?" Damian asked. Cynder sat down and then she explained to her children about Dark Spyro. "Many years ago, when me and Spyro were about your ages, he had this element power called, "Dark Aether" He use to have "Light Aether" but ever since he versed Tuk's father, who was Gaul, the Aether has created a dark version of Spyro. He is known as Dark Spyro.

He's a deadly and an angrier version of Spyro." Cynder explained. Torch, Damian, and Electra then became scared after hearing that. Torch then had a question. "Did dad became Dark Spyro when we were born?" Torch asked. Cynder shook her head and said, "No, he managed to keep Dark Spyro within himself. Whenever Spyro becomes angry, like really angry, that's when he becomes Dark Spyro. I fear that Tuk might turn your father into Dark Spyro." Cynder explained.

That's when Torch became upset. Cynder saw Torch and then she hugged him. "Don't worry Torch, we'll find Spyro and bring him back home." Cynder said while trying to cheer Torch up. Torch began to feel better and then he hugged back his mother. Electra and Damian then hugged their mother as well.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fellmuth Arena

A few minutes later after Torch woke up from his vision; Torch stood up and walked towards the bars that were holding his family. Torch peeked his head through and saw a hallway full of prison cells. Torch looked straight and saw Blaze and Sparx in a cell together.

"Uncle Sparx! Blaze! Are you guys alright?" Torch asked. Blaze looked up and saw Torch fully awake. He flew towards the bars of his cell and said, "Torch? You're awake!" Sparx was also happy to see Torch awake again. Torch said that he was alright and then he asked Sparx a question.

"Uncle Sparx, where are we?" Torch asked. "We're in the Fellmuth Arena." Sparx said.

Torch has never heard of Fellmuth Arena except in the book the he, Damian, and Electra read in the Swamp. Torch turned towards his mother and asked her a question. "Mom, what is Fellmuth Arena?" Torch asked. Damian and Electra also wanted to know what Fellmuth Arena was. Cynder sighed and then she explained to her children about it.

"Fellmuth Arena, is a gladiatorial arena that prisoners have to fight in to entertain the Skavengers, also known as pirates. The Skavengers head to different realms and capture many creatures to fight in the arena. Me and Spyro were captured by them when we were young, and I fear that we might have to fight in their arena." Cynder explained.

That's when Torch, Damian, and Electra became scared after hearing that. They don't want to fight other creatures but what if they have too? Cynder then gave them all a hug and said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that no creature will harm you three." Torch, Electra, and Damian felt a lot better. Then they heard footsteps coming their way.

It was a Skavenger with an orange parrot on its shoulders. The orange parrot had bat looking wings, a lizard tail, and an eye patch on its left eye. The parrot seemed familiar to Cynder but then the bars opened up and the parrot flew into the dragons' cell. The parrot then began to speak.

"Greetings my friends! Did you had a pleasant sleep?" said the orange parrot. Then that's when it hit Cynder. She knows who the orange parrot was, it was "Scratch". She then jumped in front of her children and roared at Scratch. Scratch didn't seem to be scared and then he continued to speak.

"Relax Cynder, I'm not here to harm you." Said Scratch. "Really? Cause last time we met, you forced me and Spyro to fight in your stupid arena!" Cynder said. Scratch sighed and said, "Well, fortunately I don't control the arena anymore. My brother controls it now."

Cynder then became even more angry. "Why is Sniff controlling the arena now?" Cynder demanded Scratch for an answer. Scratch sighed once more and then he began to explain.

"Ever since you and Spyro left the arena and caused major damage to our ship and arena, we swore vengeance on you two. So we began searching every land we know to find you two, but that was then the earth began to crack. We knew it was the dark master coming. After the dark master returned, we've been fighting these Wyverns that have been bothering us for three years. Just as we were about to lose hope, we saw a purple aura covering the earth. The energy didn't seem to be coming from the dark master, but we sensed that it was Spyro. Then, when the purple aura faded away, we saw the earth not breaking apart anymore. We also saw some floating islands which was perfect to us, because we made trading posts on some of them. Anyway, after you and Spyro saved the earth my brother still seek revenge on you two. I tried to stop him but he then kicked me out of the arena. I was then forced to check in on our prisoners." Scratch explained.

Cynder then began to feel sadness for Scratch after what he has been put through. Then Scratch continued to speak. "I may can't help you get out Cynder…but, I can help you and your children in the arena." Scratch said. Cynder became confused and said, "How?" Scratch flew back to the skavenger and said, "I'll show you."

Scratch then told the skavenger to pull out a list of all the creatures they have collected. The skavenger held up the list for Cynder to see. Scratch then flew onto Cynder's shoulder and said, "Here is the list of all the creatures we've collected and which ones will go onto the arena." Cynder then became happy to see this. She was also unhappy to see it as well.

Some of the creatures seemed familiar to Cynder. The one of them was an ancient stone warrior that she has never seen before. Another one was a giant purple Grublin with purple armor. When Cynder was about to see the third creature, an alarm went off and then the skavenger quickly put the list away. The skavenger left and Cynder and her children became confused.

"Scratch, what's going on?" Cynder asked. "That was the arena horns, it's time for you guys to be in the arena. Follow me." Scratch said as he guided the dragon family to the arena. As Torch was following his mother, he looked at Blaze's and Sparx's cell. "Good luck Torch!" Blaze said. Torch nodded and then he gulped and hoped that everything will go alright.

The dragons have made it to the arena gate and they saw two skavengers guarding it. "Alright black dragon! You're up!" said the skavenger holding the lever of the gate. Cynder was took a step forward and then she noticed the other skavenger pulling Damian. Cynder tried to stop the skavenger but then Damian was tossed onto the arena. Damian tried to ran back at the gate but then the skavenger pulled the lever and sealed off Damian.

Cynder then roared at the skavenger and said, "How dare you do that to my son!" Scratch then flew in front of her and said, "Cynder! Please don't! My brother planned this. He knew that you had children, so he planned to make them fight alone in the arena."

Cynder didn't want to see one her sons get beaten up by a ferocious beasts. Then Scratch knew what to do. "Listen Cynder, I can help. Since I memorized the creatures we've collected, I can tell your son on how to defeat it." Scratch explained. Cynder didn't know if she can still trust Scratch but she had no other choice. Cynder then nodded at Scratch and said, "Okay, I'll trust you."

On the arena, Damian saw another gate being lifted up on the other side of the arena. Damian couldn't see on who was coming out because it was dark. Then he looked up and saw Sniff sitting on a small, comfortable chair. He then stood up and yelled out, "Skavengers! Are you ready to see some pain and torture?" The Skavengers all cheered and then Sniff looked down at Damian.

"Boy do I have a surprise for all of you scallywags! We have managed to find the dragon of fear, poison, wind, and darkness. The mother of three special dragons. Especially the wife of the legendary purple dragon, Spyro! We have caught Cynder!" Sniff cried out. Then all the Skavengers began booing at Cynder, which was making her unhappy. Sniff then continued to speak. "Now, today we're going to see if Cynder's children can survive our deadly arena. Our first contestant is the master of stealth, the master who can control green fire; he is also a so-called hero in the Valley of Avalar. Skavengers, I give you STRIKER!" Sniff yelled out.

Then all of a sudden, Damian saw green smoke coming out of the gate on the other side of the arena. He then saw a cheetah like ninja jumping out of it. Damian saw the ninja doing an Ariel flip and then landed in a karate-like pose in front of Damian. Damian then saw a good visual of Striker. Striker was wearing a black ninja outfit that seemed tight on him. He had shurikens on his chest and a sword that was hanging over his back. He also appeared to be wearing a black mask to cover his face. As Damian took a step forward, Striker looked up and Damian felt shocked. He noticed Striker's eyes. They were glowing light green which it seemed like he was being mind control. Damian had stood his ground and went his battle stance.

Scratch then flew towards the gate and called out to Damian. "Damian! Striker is the most powerful warrior in this arena! He has never lost a battle once! But don't worry, all you have to do is counter attack his moves and attack him from surprise! That is the only way to defeat him!" Scratch explained.

Damian took a big gulp and turned towards Striker again. He then thought to his mind saying, "May the ancestors look after me…" Then the arena horns were blown and the battle started.

Damian seemed shock and didn't know what to do. As soon as Striker ran towards him, that's when Damian snapped out of it. As Striker was running towards Damian, he pulled out his long, katana sword and was about to slice Damian. Damian held his ground and waited for the opportunity to dodge him. He then had an idea. Striker then tried slicing Damian, but Damian dodged by becoming a shadow and went under him. Striker turned around and saw Damian leaping at him. Striker dodged Damian and Damian fell onto the ground. He rolled onto his back and saw Striker pinning him with his leg. He then saw him lifting up his sword, and was about to slice him again. Damian felt shocked once more and then he closed his eyes. As Damian waited for Striker to hurt him, he opened his eyes and saw Striker slowly dropping his sword to slice Damian. Damian managed to escape and as he escaped, he noticed that the surrounding was blue and the Skavengers were moving slow as well. Damian looked back at Striker and he noticed that he has a chance to defeat him. So Damian charged at Striker and he managed to ram him from the back. Striker was slowly falling and then Damian felt fuzzy all of a sudden. He then saw a quick flash, which made the blue surrounding gone, and everyone was moving faster again. Damian noticed Striker being confused and he couldn't see how Damian escaped from him.

Back at the gate Cynder, Torch, Electra, and Scratch were confused on how he escaped from Striker and how he rammed him from the back of Striker. "Cynder…please tell me you saw that too." Scratch said. Cynder nodded and said, "Yeah…I saw Damian rammed Striker but how did he escape that quick? Unless…"

Cynder then thought about it. She wondered if Damian has the ability that Spyro use to have called, "Time" It's very rare for a dragon to have time powers but the only person who has that type of power is the Chronicler. Cynder then focused back at the arena and then she called out to Damian.

"Damian! Use your time ability again!" Cynder yelled out to Damian. Damian became confused and said, "How? I didn't even know how I did it!" Damian replied. Cynder thought about and then she used her fear element to scream at Damian. Damian's ears were hurting and he covered them with his wings. Striker was also covering his ears along with the other Skavengers who heard it. Damian became angry and said, "STOP!" His eyes began to glow the color blue and the surrounding went blue again to Damian. He then realized that his mind controls the time power. He then went back into his battle position and thought to his mind saying, "Let's finish this Striker!"

Damian then ran towards Striker and began to attack him. Cynder and her children, along with Scratch and the Skavengers at the gate, saw Damian attacking Striker at a fast speed. "Look at Damian go!" Electra said. "He's moving so fast that even I can't keep track on how many punches he did on Striker." Torch said. Striker was getting tired of this and so he studied Damian's attacks and figured out on how to counter attack him. When Damian was about to ram him, Striker managed to see Damian's ramming attack and so he dodged the attack and countered it by kicking Damian on the back.

Damian landed about ten feet from Striker and his back was aching. Cynder and the others became worried and she said, "Damian, are you okay?" Damian managed to get up and said, "Yeah mom, I'm fine!" Then Damian noticed that Striker's body was glowing brighter. Scratch knew what that meant and then he yelled out to Damian.

"Damian! Watch out! Striker is about to do an elemental fury!" Scratch said. Cynder and her children became confused. "What are you talking about? Only dragons can do elemental furies." Cynder explained.

Scratch turned towards Cynder and gave her a worried face. "I knew that as well, Cynder. However, Striker has this ability to do an elemental fury. I've seen it before, and I'm not joking about this." Scratch explained.

Then the dragons along with Scratch and Damian saw Striker unleashing his fury. He closed his eyes and he began to levitate in the air. His body began to glow even brighter and his body was steaming up as well. A green aura began to appear out of Striker's body and the aura formed a dragon. Striker then let out his arms and yelled out a painful cry. The fury was unleashed and Damian couldn't hide himself from the fury. Cynder then tried to get into the arena to save Damian, but she couldn't since the gates weren't breaking loose. She then looked at Damian with a scared face. Damian looked back with a scared face as well. Damian then closed his eyes and hoped that he will be alright.

After a few moments, Damian opened his eyes and noticed that he was completely all right. He also noticed that the Fellmuth Arena was being burnt by green fire. He then looked back at Striker and saw him with green fire all over his body. Cynder and her children were surprised to see Striker in that state. The fire didn't seem to be burning his fur or the ninja suit. Striker was exhausted though because he unleashed a fury. He looked up at Damian and said, "My fury doesn't hurt dragons. It can only heal them and give them strength. Give it a shot."

Damian then felt stronger than he had ever felt. He then then walked up to Striker and gave him a head-butt. Striker felt to the ground and that's when Sniff woke up after being attack by the fury. He noticed that Damian defeated Striker and then his mouth dropped. Damian then smiled at Sniff for winning.

"My friends! It appears that this black dragon…has won…" Sniff said in an upsetting way. The Skavengers then cheered for Damian for winning the fight. The north gate opened up and two Skavengers pulled Striker out of the arena. Then the south gate opened up and Cynder, along with her children, ran towards Damian and gave him a big hug. Sniff felt grossed out on what he's seeing. The dragons then returned to their cell and lay down to get some rest.

Damian felt exhausted after fighting Striker. "What was it like to fight a skilled warrior, Damian?" Sparx yelled out. Damian poked his head out of his cell and said, "It was scary at first, but I managed to handle it." Sparx and Blaze clapped for Damian for beating Striker. Back in the dragon's cell, Torch kept thinking about Striker. Cynder noticed Torch thinking about something and so she asked Torch a question.

"You alright Torch?" Cynder asked. Torch looked at his mother and said, "I just can't help it but think about Striker. He seems so familiar; it's almost as if he's like Hunter." Cynder, Electra, and Damian thought about it and they too noticed that Striker looking like Hunter.

Then the dragons heard someone coming their way. It was Scratch again and he was happy than usual. Scratch entered the dragon's cell and flew right up to Cynder. "Cynder, I got some exciting news for you and your children!" Scratch said with a happy smile. Cynder then asked on what it was. Scratch took a deep breath and said, "I know where your husband is."

That's when Cynder and her children became surprised and happy. "Are you sure you know where our dad is?" Electra asked. Scratch nodded and said, "Yes, so it turns out that he's in one of our cargo ships. We always have cargo ships flying into different lands to find creatures to fight in our arena. It turns out that your father is in cargo ship number five. I will go check on him while you guys take care of the next creature in the arena."

Cynder was pleased to hear this but she doesn't know on what creature they're going to face with. Scratch then called for his Skavenger and the dragons saw the Skavenger holding the list again. The Skavenger opened up the list and Scratch pointed out on who will go onto the arena in the next few rounds.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fellmuth Arena (part 2)

Spyro began to wake up. He seemed to have a blurry vision at first but after a few seconds, it began to seem clear for Spyro to see again. Spyro got up and realized that he was in a metal cage. It didn't seem to have a metal door to escape or anything like that. He looked through the bars and saw an ape guarding the door. Spyro became concerned and asked the ape a question. "You ape, where am I?" Spyro asked. The ape didn't say anything except be silent. Spyro asked again but nothing came out of the ape. Then the door opened and Scratch came through the door. "Greetings Spyro, the legendary purple dragon." Scratch said. Spyro looked closer at Scratch and then he remembered him. "Scratch? Is that you?" Spyro asked.

Scratch nodded and said, "Yes Spyro, it is I. How are you feeling today?" Spyro didn't want to say anything except bite him. "My, you got that angry look on your face. Don't worry though, I'm here to rescue you and your family." As soon as Scratch said, "family" that's when Spyro roared at Scratch. Spyro then tried to break the cage, but he didn't have enough strength to do it.

"Where are they! Where's my family!" Spyro commanded Scratch to answer. "Whoa, easy Spyro. I didn't hurt them if that's what you're thinking. Instead, I'm helping them survive the Fellmuth Arena. My brother has taken over the crew along with me. I can't release your family yet, but I believe that if I can get you out. You might be able to stop the tournament before your family gets hurt. But first, you must trust me on this. Do we have an accord?" Scratch explained as he lends his hand towards Spyro.

Spyro didn't know if he can trust Scratch, but he seemed to be telling the truth. Spyro sighed and then he shook hands with Scratch. "Agreed, just promise me that my family with not get hurt." Spyro said. Scratch nodded and then he explained to Spyro on how he's going to let him out.

"Alright then, now listen closely." Scratch said as he flew onto Spyro's shoulder. Spyro lend down his ear to Scratch to listen on what he has to say.

"There is a key in my brothers quarters. As your family entertains the skavengers and my brother, I'll sneak into the quarters, grab the key, come back here, and free you. Then you can save your family along with the guardian dragons." Scratch explained. Spyro became surprised to hear that the Guardian dragons are here but he didn't want to interrupt Scratch. Scratch finished his conversation with Spyro and then he flew into the door. Then all of sudden, General Tuk bashed through the door and saw Scratch right in front of him. "What are you doing here, little birdy?" Tuk asked Scratch. Scratch tried not to panic but he calmed down and explained. "I was…just making sure that this purple dragon doesn't escape, General Tuk." Scratch said. General Tuk believed Scratch and then he let Scratch leave the Cargo Ship.

General Tuk then closed the door and began to giggle. Spyro didn't like the sound of his laugh and he had a bad feeling coming along. "How are you feeling Purple Dragon? Feeling comfortable?" Tuk asked Spyro. Spyro became angry and said, "First off, my name is Spyro. Secondly, no I'm not. Is it really that necessary to lock me up in a huge metal cage?" Tuk smiled and said, "Yes, but this is no ordinary cage. This cage doesn't allow you to use your elements while you're in there." Spyro didn't believe him and then he tried to shoot fire at Tuk. It didn't work at first and then Spyro tried his Lightning element, then Ice, and then Earth. All the elements weren't coming out of Spyro's mouth.

"Argh! Why isn't it working?" Spyro asked. "Because stupid, you are in an anti-element cage. Which doesn't allow you to use your elements." Tuk explained again. He then turned around and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some dragons to face at the Fellmuth Arena." Spyro became shocked and tried to grab Tuk. Tuk dodged Spyro and then Tuk laughed. Tuk then walked out of the door. Spyro then tried to break the cage but he wasn't strong enough to dent it. Spyro fell onto his knees and he began to cry. "Cynder…Damian…Electra…Torch…I'm sorry. I failed to protect you all." Spyro said while crying.

Back at the holding cells, the two skavenger guards returned Electra to her cell. Cynder, along with Electra's siblings asked Electra if she was alright. Electra nodded and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I was lucky to face the gladiator, otherwise his army wouldn't be that helpful to defeat him." Cynder and the others became relieved and then they heard the horns being blown. It was Torch's turn to be in the arena. Before he was off, Cynder talked to Torch privately.

"Now remember Torch. If you can't defeat the enemy with your fire, use your fury even if it burns down the ship." Cynder explained to Torch on what to do. Torch then became confused about his fury. "Wait, I thought you and Dad said that I shouldn't use my fury." Torch replied. Cynder sighed and said, "I know, but it may be the only way to help us escape. I don't know if we can trust Scratch, but he need another option to try to find your father and escape. Do you understand?" Torch nodded and then the two skavenger guards took Torch to the arena.

As Torch entered the arena, he noticed that the skavengers were being more hyped than ever before. Torch stopped at his spot and waited for his opponent to come. His opponent was supposed to be an archer from the Valley of Avalon. The south gates began to open and Torch saw a figure with a green orb getting closer to the arena. As soon as the figure appeared itself onto the arena, Torch began to recognize the figure. It was General Tuk, the ape who dragon napped Spyro. Torch became angry and went into his battle stance.

Tuk smiled and said, "Why hello little dragon, we meet again." Torch hissed and he began to burn up. As the tournament horns were blown, Torch and Tuk walked around the ring slowly. "You're going to regret on messing with us, you ugly ape." Torch said. Tuk giggled and said, "I regret nothing, after I messed with your family." Torch had enough of Tuk and did a Fire Dash at Tuk.

Tuk dodged and instead of hitting Tuk, Torch rammed himself onto a wall. As Tuk and the Skavengers laughed, Torch got back up and ran towards Tuk once more. General Tuk jumped over Torch and as he landed, he grabbed Torch's tail. He then swung Torch round and around the arena. The Skavengers, along with Sniff, enjoyed seeing one of the children of Spyro be tortured. After a few moments of swinging Torch around, Tuk let go and launched Torch at a wall again. Torch was hurt pretty badly and slowly got back up. As he did, Torch asked General Tuk a question. "Why do you want our father so badly? What has he ever do to you?" Torch asked to know. Tuk began to frown and said, "You mean he never told you?" Torch shook his head and then Tuk explained. "Your father, the legendary Spyro, killed my father! My father was named Gaul. He was the one who made your mother a monster, and she betrayed him after Spyro fixed her. She should've stayed as a monster and destroy the purple dragon, Spyro!" Tuk explained to Torch.

After hearing the words that came out of Tuk's mouth, Torch became angrier than he has ever before. That's when the heat inside of Torch grew stronger and stronger. Torch then blew fire at Tuk and Tuk created a Jade shield to defend himself with. As Torch breathed Fire at Tuk, Tuk created a Jade spear to throw at Torch. As Tuk defended himself, he aimed and threw his spear right at Torch. Torch looked up and saw the Jade spear aiming right at him. Torch used Comet Dash to dodge the spear and then he saw Tuk running towards Torch. Tuk rammed Torch with his shield, and the Jade shield broke. Torch was injured and tried to get back up. That's when Tuk laughed and said, "You are a pathetic little dragon. I don't understand how Spyro could have a son like you."

Torch then remembered what his mother said, "Now remember Torch. If you can't defeat the enemy with your fire, use your fury even if it burns down the ship." Torch focused and prepared himself for his fury. Torch focused and then his body began to burn up. His body was lit on fire and Torch was slowly levitating up. The Skavengers and Sniff wondered on what Torch was doing.

Torch then opened up his eyes and said, "Hang in there dad. I'll find you, I promise." Then Torch opened up his wings and let out his massive Fire Fury. The Fury spread all the way to the end of the Fellmuth Arena and the Skavenger Ship. The Skavengers couldn't handle the heat and neither could Sniff. Tuk tried to defend himself with another Jade Shield, but it broke as Torch unleashed his fury.

When Torch's fury ended, Torch opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't unconscious. He then looked around and noticed that he burned the entire arena along with the ship. All of the Skavengers ran away and tried to put out the fires on the ship. Torch then realized that General Tuk was gone. He didn't know if he burnt him or that he left the arena. Torch also realized that the gates were opened. He then immediately ran towards the north gate to go free his family. As he ran he thought in his mind saying, "Hang in there dad, we're coming for you."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Exploring the Ship

Thirty minutes ago, Cynder along with Damian and Electra have been waiting for Torch to be done on the round. So far, Cynder has been worried while Damian and Electra have scratching on the wooden floor. After at least ten minutes passed by, that's when Damian felt something. He looked at his mother and asked, "Hey mom, do you feel that?"

Cynder lifted her head and then she began to feel the temperature getting warmer within the room. The temperature then became warmer and warmer. She then has the feeling that Torch is using his Elemental Fury. She then looked at her two children and said, "Damian! Electra! Get close to me, now!"

Damian and Electra then immediately ran towards their mother and got close to her. Cynder waited for Torch's Fury to end and then after a few seconds, the fury went right into the room. Cynder protected her two children, while being burnt from Torch's fury. When the fury ended, Damian and Electra looked around the room and noticed that it was caught on fire. They then looked at their mother and they saw her fell onto the ground. Damian and Electra ran towards their mother and became shocked. Her back was burnt from Torch's Fury.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Damian asked. Cynder only managed to lift her head and said, "I don't think so." Electra and Damian became upset and hugged their mom. Then Electra had an idea. She stood and took a deep breath, she then breathed out air and blew on Cynder's back. Cynder felt a little better, but it still wasn't enough.

"Electra, since when could you use the element of wind?" Damian asked. Electra looked down and said, "Just now, actually." Damian then thought that he should help his mother. He walked up close to Cynder and took a deep breath as well. He then managed to breathe out ice and it landed right onto Cynder's back. Cynder felt a lot better and she slowly managed to get back up. She then looked at her two children and said, "Thank you, both of you for helping me." Damian and Electra smiled and gave her a hug.

They then heard someone coming this way and it turned out to be Torch. "Torch!" said the entire family. They all then ran out of their cell and gave Torch a hug, including Cynder. "I knew you could do it." Damian said. "Is General Tuk dead, Torch?" Cynder asked. Torch shook his head and said, "When I used my fury, I thought I destroyed him. I was wrong though. I think he managed to escape after I unleashed my fury…" That's when he realized that he could've killed his entire family. He tilted his head and began to apologize. "I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have used my fury. I could've killed you all." Torch said. Cynder smiled and lifted Torch's head. "Listen Torch, we're still here. You knew that using your fury was the only way to defeat Tuk. I'm just glad that you're all right." Cynder explained. That's when Torch smiled and gave her a hug.

Then they noticed Hunter coming their way. "Dragons, are you all right?" Hunter yelled out. Cynder noticed Hunter and said, "We're all right Hunter!" Hunter became relieved and said, "Good, because I need your help. The Guardians are still trapped within their cells and I need your help to free them. Cynder then agreed to help and she and her dragons followed her.

"Um, hello. What about us?" Sparx called out. Torch looked back and noticed that Sparx and Blaze were still in their cells. Torch looked in front of him and noticed his mother, along with his siblings didn't pay attention to Sparx and Blaze. Torch sighed and then he ran back to free Sparx and Blaze. As he made it to Sparx and Blaze, he found a lever to open the doors. Torch used his head and whacked the lever. The door opened and Sparx and Blaze flew right towards Torch, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for releasing us Torch." Blaze said. Torch hugged back for a while and said, "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here." Torch, Sparx, and Blaze then headed back the way that Cynder and his siblings went. As they made their way to the other cells, Cynder, Damian, Electra, and Hunter were nowhere to be found. Torch looked puzzled and said, "I could've sworn that my family went this way."

Then suddenly, a group of Skavengers went right towards Torch. "Aw man, why do we always have to fight these guys?" Sparx asked. Torch went into his battle stance and so did Blaze. Sparx became confused and said, "Why are you in your battle stance, Blaze?" Blaze turned around and said, "Because I'm going to help Torch take care of these baddies." He turned back around and he and Torch charged at the Skavengers.

While fighting, Blaze would always hit the Skavengers in the face while Torch would either whack or burn the Skavengers. After defeating the Skavengers, Sparx went up to Blaze and said, "Wow! You were courageous when you were facing those Pirates." Blaze smiled and said, "Well it's like I always say, don't let fear take control of you whenever there is danger." Sparx will remember those words and then the gang began heading to the deck of the massive ship.

When Torch made it to the deck, who noticed Flames and Claudius taking out of pirates. When they were done, Torch ran towards them and said, "Flames! Claudius!" The two guardians turned around and noticed Torch all alone. "Torch? What are you doing here?" Claudius asked. "Yeah, shouldn't you be with your mother?" Torch asked. Torch nodded and said, "Well I was, but then I had to free my uncle Sparx and Blaze from their cell." The two guardians understood and then they explained on where Cynder was. "Your mother told us that she was heading to the Captain's quarters to find you." Torch thanked the two Guardians and then he along with Blaze and Sparx headed to the Captain's Quarters.

As the Torch headed to the Captain's Quarters, he encountered some pirates that wanted to face him. Torch and Blaze would defeat the pirates while Sparx would hide somewhere far away. After the fight, Torch looked to his left and saw some cargo ships flying by. "Those must be the cargo ships that Sniff was talking about. Which one did he say that my father was in?" Torch asked. Blaze thought of it real hard and then he knew. "I believed that he said that Spyro was in Cargo ship number 5." Torch thanked Blaze and then he focused hard on finding cargo ship number 5.

He then realized that each ship had numbers on the side. He looked hard and managed to find the cargo ship. "I found it, it's right over there!" Torch pointed it out on the left side of the massive ship. Blaze and Sparx spotted it and Torch opened his wings to head to the cargo ship.

"Wait Torch!" Sparx said. Torch turned around and wondered why Sparx stopped him. "Shouldn't we go find your mother first?" Sparx asked. Torch shook his head and said, "If I can manage to get my father out of that ship, I can bring him to mom. It would be quicker that way." Sparx sighed and then he said, "Fine, but I'm going with you. Just because I don't want your mother hating me again for leaving you." Blaze then had an idea. "How about this Torch? I'll let your mother know on where you guys are as you go save your father." Torch nodded and then the gang split up.

At the Captain's Quarters, Cynder looked around to see if Torch was anywhere here. She couldn't see Torch at all. Then she noticed Sniff searching around the room. Sniff noticed the dragons and became amazed to see them. "Cynder! I'm glad you're here. I need your help; my brother hid the key to Spyro's cage and I can't seem to find it. Can you help me look for it?" Sniff asked.

Cynder nodded and she along with Damian and Electra looked around the room to find the key. After a couple of minutes, they couldn't find the key except for some gold, maps, swords, and some fire that is spreading throughout the ship. "Argh! Where is it? I could've sworn that it was here?" Sniff said.

"Well you thought wrong, brother!" Scratch yelled out. Sniff and the dragons then turned around and noticed Scratch sitting on a chair. He then held up the key and said, "Looking for this?" The key appeared to be hanging on Scratch's neck this whole time. "Brother, listen to me. You don't have to fight these dragons anymore. They saved the world. Without them, we would never have continued the Fellmuth Arena." Sniff explained. Scratch became unhappy and said, "I will never join their side, brother! They were the ones who ruined the Fellmuth Arena in the first place. So yes, I will keep on hating these dragons. For they are nothing but a danger to us all." Sniff lost his temper and said, "That's it brother! Give me that key!"

Sniff then flew towards his brother, but then Scratch dodged Sniff and flew towards the desk. He then opened up a drawer and pulled out a blue bottle. Sniff became shocked and said, "Brother, NO! If you drink that, you'll become something way dangerous that anything that you can think of." Scratch began to laugh. After he laughed, he slowly opened up the bottle and began to speak.

"Oh brother, always doing what's best for me. And like I said, I don't care about these dragons. All I care, is that I'm going to kill them, every last one of them. And there is nothing you can do, to stop ME!" Scratch then drank the blue bottle and after a few seconds, he dropped the bottle. He then began to shake and be in pain. Cynder then used her tail and whacked Scratch through the window. The window shattered but Sniff didn't like Cynder doing that.

"There you Sniff, your brother has been taken care of." Cynder explained. Sniff shook his head and said, "You don't know what he just drank Cynder. That bottle was a transformation bottle. It can turn you into something…" Sniff said. Before Sniff could say anything else, they all felt a loud siren noise. They then saw Scratch arising, but they all noticed him getting bigger.

Scratch has become a huge bird with no eye patch and no headband. He appeared to be about fifteen feet tall, with an enormous beak. His wings were way larger than before, and the dragons could see his scar upon his eye. Scratch then looked at the dragons and let out a huge siren sound.

All of the dragons covered their ears and their ears began to ache as well. The Skavenger then brought out a cannon and shot Scratch. The siren stopped and Sniff picked up the bottle. Cynder then walked up to Sniff and asked, "What just happened?" Sniff turned around and said, "My brother turned into a ferocious beast. After drinking this potion, it would turn you into a creature much worse than you are. And now my brother seeks revenge on you."

Damian and Electra didn't like hearing that but then Cynder began to speak again. "Isn't there a potion to turn your brother back to normal?" Sniff shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not, he never bought a potion such as that. However, I might be able to stop him."

Cynder became confused and asked, "How?" Sniff then looked at the bottle and he noticed that there was just a little left. "Skavenger…" Sniff called out to his Skavenger. The Skavenger interrupted and said, "It's Scab." "What?" Sniff asked. "My name is Scab. I'm tired of you calling me Skavenger. I have a name you know." Scab explained. Sniff apologized and said, "Okay Scab, here's what I need you to do. While I take care of my brother, you take these dragons to cargo ship number five. That's where Cynder's husband is. Can you do that for me?" Scab nodded and said, "Aye aye, captain."

Cynder knew right then that Sniff would do something ridiculous. Sniff then took a sip of the potion and he then began to morph. He flew outside so he wouldn't wreck the Captain's Quarters. The dragons, along with Scab, saw Sniff as a giant bird and flew towards his brother.

Cynder and her children then looked at Scab. "Alright dragons, follow me." Scab said as he led the dragons. As soon as Scab opened the doors, Blaze flew right in front of the dragons. This shocked Cynder and her children but then Blaze began to speak.

"Oh, sorry guys. But I've got something to tell you." Blaze said. Cynder calmed down and asked, "Blaze, where is Torch?" Blaze took a deep breath and said, "Okay, so Torch is headed to the cargo ship number five and Sparx is with him right now." Cynder became shocked again and said, "What? Blaze, take us to them now!" Blaze nodded and then he and Scab led the dragons to the cargo ship.

Inside of Cargo Ship number 5, Torch and Sparx opened the door that was holding the cargo. Torch and Sparx saw Spyro inside a cage. Spyro noticed them and said, "Torch? Sparx?" Torch felt happy and ran towards Spyro. He couldn't go inside the cage, but he still could give Spyro a hug. Spyro and Torch enjoyed the hug and he began to cry. "I missed you so much dad." Torch said while crying.

Spyro cried as well and said, "I missed you too. Where are your siblings and your mother?" Torch remembered and then he explained. "So before I got here, I sent Blaze to go get mom and the others." Spyro became confused and asked, "Who's Blaze?"

Sparx came in and said, "Oh I'm glad you ask big bro. So when we were trying to look for you, we ended up in the Ancient Grove and found Blaze. He's a good kid and a good fighter as well. Also, he's a dragonfly like me. Except he's blue, literally." Spyro understood and then he remembered that he was still in a cage.

"Torch, I need you to try to melt the bars. Can you do it?" Spyro asked. Torch nodded and let go of his father. Torch then took a deep breath and breathed out fire on the bars. Spyro scooted over to avoid Torch's fire so that he wouldn't get burnt. After a couple seconds, the metal bars began to drip and Torch breathed as hard as he could to melt them faster.

Then all of a sudden, someone stopped Torch and yanked him away from the cage. Torch got up and noticed that it was Tuk. "Get away from him, you little dragon!" General Tuk said. Torch growled and said, "Why do you need him so bad, you ugly ape?" General Tuk growled as well and said, "That's no concern of yours." Torch had enough of him and then he charge right at him.

General Tuk stopped Torch by holding onto his horns. He then swung Torch at a wall. Torch slowly got up and he tried spitting fire, but he couldn't. General Tuk slowly walked up to Spyro while saying, "I'm tired of running into your family. Once I'm done with you, you'll never see them again." Spyro became frightened, and then he looked at Torch.

He gave Torch an angry look and said, "Torch, use Fire bomb." Torch became shocked and said, "But dad, I can't. I'll hurt you." Spyro became angrier and said, "Do it!" Torch then took a deep breath and build up the fire within him.

Torch opened up his mouth and shot out a Fire bomb. General Tuk noticed the Fire Bomb and he caught it. He then began to laugh and said, "Is that the best you got, little dragon?" Torch smiled and said, "Why yes, yes it is." Sparx then flew behind Torch very quick. The Fire Bomb began to heat up on Tuk's hand and then it blew up the entire cargo ship.

As Cynder and the other dragons tried to find Cargo Ship number five, they saw one of the cargo ships blowing up. The dragons stopped and Blaze became shocked. "Oh no, that was the cargo ship that Torch and Sparx was on!" Blaze said.

Cynder then became shocked as well and said, "That's where Spyro is as well!" Then they saw the cargo ship crash onto the deck of the massive ship, and made a whole right through it as well. Cynder and the others followed her except for Scab. He headed to the armory to find a weapon to help Sniff.

Cynder and the others looked down at the hole, which was filled with lots of treasure, and saw Torch with Tuk and Spyro. Tuk hold onto Spyro and said, "See you at my fortress, little dragon." He then said the spell worlds of teleportation and as Torch tried to reach him, he was too late. Tuk teleported away again with Spyro. Torch cried and Sparx gave him a hug to calm him down.

"Torch, are you alright?" Cynder asked. Torch looked up and nodded. She then dropped her tail down, so she can pick up Torch. After pulling Torch up, she gave him and Sparx a hug. "I'm glad that you two are all right." She said. Torch and Sparx were glad to see Cynder as well.

"I'm sorry mom. I tried to free dad, but I wasn't strong enough." Torch said. Cynder looked down at Torch with a smile. "You still did your best on rescuing your father. And that's all that matters. We'll find him again, I promise." Cynder explained.

Then suddenly, the ship began to shake and they noticed that Giant Sniff was putting the remaining Skavengers onto his back. He didn't seem to go back into his normal size and they had to know why. So, the dragons headed towards Giant Sniff and Cynder asked, "Sniff, what's going on?" As Giant Sniff continued helping up the Skavengers, he explained on what's happening. "The ship is breaking apart. After your son damaged it, we couldn't put out all the fires at the same time. The gun powder and explosives have the blown up and we need to get out of here."

Cynder and the dragons agreed as well, but they decided to help the Skavengers first. They help each individual Skavenger by helping them get onto Giant Sniff's back. After all the remaining Skavengers hopped onto Giant Sniff's back, Giant Sniff looked back at the dragons and said, "Cynder, thank you. I'm sorry for everything that I've done in the past." Cynder smiled and said, "All is forgiven Sniff. I knew that there was goodness inside your heart." Giant Sniff nodded and then he flew away while the Skavengers waved goodbye to the dragons.

After a while, another explosion happened and Cynder knew that she had to get her children off the ship. So far, Damian and Electra flew into the air, but Torch couldn't because of his damaged wings. Cynder became confused and asked, "Torch, what's wrong?" Torch looked up and said, "It's my wings mom. They're injured!" Another explosion happened and the ship became to tilt downward. The ship then began to fall and Cynder flew towards Torch.

As the ship was falling, Cynder did her best to try to catch up to Torch. Torch hold onto the deck as best as he can without falling. Cynder managed to catch up to Torch along with Damian and Electra. "What are you two doing here?" Cynder asked. Damian and Electra looked at their mother and said, "We want to help mom." Cynder smiled and then she told the two younglings to lift Torch onto her back. As they tried to do it, they noticed that they were coming up to land already. Cynder did the best she could to lift Torch, but it was too late. The ship crashed and the dragon family went unconscious.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Tall Plains

As Torch opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, and he couldn't tell from what has happened. He tried getting up, but he couldn't. His body was aching from all the wood that fell on top of him. He tried looking around and saw fire all over the wreckage. He then heard someone coming. He heard someone talking and someone breaking through the wood. It came from Torch's left side and he tried to see on who it was. He then saw something break through and it appeared to be a tall shadowy figure. Torch wanted to know who it was, but he then rest his head on the grass that was below him.

A few hours later, Electra woke up, seeing herself in a pile of golden treasure. She rubbed her head while saying, "Argh, what happened?" She then looked around and she noticed that she was inside the wreckage of the ship. "Whoa! Am I still living right after the crash?!" Electra asked. She then realized that her siblings were gone along with Cynder.

Electra got up and shook her body to get all the gold off of her scales. She then began searching for her mother along with her two brothers. "Mom! Damian! Torch! Uncle Sparx! Blaze!" She called out. She searched the entire ship for about thirty minutes and no one answered. She sighed and said, "I guess they're either not here, or they didn't make it like I did." She then shook her head and said, "No, they are alive. I just know it. I just hope that I can find them, once I get myself out of here."

Electra then broke through the wood to try to get out of the wreckage. She would always use her Electric Orb to blast most of the wood away. She then made it out and a bright light hit her as she climbed out of the wreckage. As her vision began to clear, she noticed that she was in some sort of jungle looking environment. She glided down and explored the environment. "We crashed, in a jungle?" She asked. Then she heard noises coming from a bush.

As she began to peek on what it was, two huge Armadillos rolled out and circled around Electra. Electra stood her ground and examined their movement. When it was her moment, she breathed out Electricity and shocked one of the Armadillos. As she holds onto the Armadillo, she lunged it onto the other Armadillo and defeated them. Then three more came out and rammed over Electra. She was hurt, but not that badly. She stood up and noticed that the Armadillos were coming back. As she was about to electrify them, someone jumped in front of Electra and pulled out his weapon.

The figure slashed through each Armadillo and they all died. The figure wiped off the blood from his sword and put it away. He then turned around to face Electra. Electra examined the figure and she realized that it was Striker. "Oh Striker, it's you." Electra said. Striker nodded and said, "Listen little dragon. Have you seen General Tuk anywhere?" Electra shook her head and said, "Sorry, but I haven't." Striker clutched his fists and said, "Blast! Lost him again." He then looked back at Electra and said, "Well thanks anyway little dragon, but I've got an ape to find."

As Striker walked away, Electra needed Striker's help if she needs to find her family. She then came up with an idea. "Hey wait!" Electra called out to Striker. Striker stopped and looked back. "You mentioned General Tuk. My family is looking for him as well. He took our father and we've been searching for him two days. How about we work together to find him?" Electra explained.

Striker thought about it and then he asked, "Are you sure that your dragon family can help me find General Tuk?" Electra nodded and then Striker said, "Can I trust you though?" Electra nodded again and said, "Yes Striker, we can help you find General Tuk. We are not the enemy, the apes are." Striker sighed and then he shook paws with Electra. After that, Electra then explained that she needed Striker to find her family first. Striker didn't mind helping and then he checked the wreckage from the ship.

While investigating the wreckage, Electra asked Striker a question while he was looking for any clues of her family. "What are you doing Striker?" Electra asked. Striker was still working when he answered her question. "I'm searching for any prints or clues on what your family has left for me to track." Striker explained. Then Striker found a little opening from the west side of the wreckage. "Look at this." Striker told Electra. After Electra noticed the little hole, Striker also found some footprints on the ground. After examining them, he came with a conclusion.

"Okay, so here's what happened. While your family was out, a group called the Atlawa used their weapons to break in to find any survivors within the wreckage. They managed to find two male dragons, two dragonflies, and one large female dragon." After hearing that, Electra knew that it was Torch, Damian, Blaze, Sparx, and her mother Cynder. Striker then continued.

"So, then the Atlawa tribe picked up all the creatures, except for you. You ended up in the pile of gold and your scales must've hid you. Then they left the wreckage and didn't come back. We should follow the trail while it's still fresh." Striker explained. Electra nodded and then the two left the wreckage and followed the trail.

-To Torch and Damian-

In a tent, Torch woke up smelling some meat being cooked over a fire. He noticed himself inside a tipi tent with Damian inside as well. As Torch slowly got up, he began to feel a massive headache within his head. He dropped back down and then someone came inside. It appeared to be an old goat creature that could stand on two legs. He walked down to Torch and said, "Easy little one. You were badly injured during the wreckage on the ship."

Torch became confused and then he remembered that the ship crashed and nearly crushed him and his family. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's my mom and sister?" Torch asked. The old goat told Torch to calm down and that he would explain everything. But first, the old goat grabbed a piece of meat from the fire and gave it to Torch for him to eat. "Eat, this will help you." The old goat said. As Torch was eating the cooked meat, the old goat sat down and he explained everything.

"My name is Owen, the ancient one. I have the ability to heal and see things that no one else can. You are in our village, in the tall plains." After hearing that, Torch remembered back home of reading his parents' book about the tall plains. Owen then continued. "And I'm sorry Torch, but your mother has been captured by the apes." Torch became upset and said, "Where is she?" Owen calmed him down again and said, "She is being captive to the apes, but we know where her location is. She is being held at our ancient shrine, where all of the other captivated dragons are at."

When Torch finished his meat, he noticed Damian waking up. "Damian, are you okay?" Torch asked. Damian stretched his body and said, "I think so. Where's mom?" Torch explained everything and then that's when Damian became shocked. "We need to go find her." Damian suggested. Owen stopped them and said, "Hold on you two. You lost most of your strength when you fought in the Fellmuth Arena. You need to rest." Damian and Torch refused. "Look Owen, I'm sorry to say this but we're going to find our mother. She has helped us this far and we're not going to let the apes take her away from us. Just like they did to our father. So back away!" Damian commanded.

Then all of a sudden, the chief of the Atlawa came and told Owen to stand down. Owen left the tent and then the chief told Damian and Torch to sit down. "I'm sorry about Owen. He does his best just to help creatures such as yourselves." The chief explained. Damian leaned over to Torch and said, "He doesn't help that well." Then the chief introduced himself. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kane, son of Kane. You're the purple dragon's offspring's, yes?" The two dragons nodded, and Kane continued. "I'm the offspring of my father, who has become friends with your father." That's when the two dragons became surprised. They then both remembered their parents' book that talked about Spyro and Kane working together to fight back the apes in the Tall Plains.

"You must have lots of questions about my father, but now is not the best time. We need your help on stopping the apes and freeing the captivated dragons at our Ancient Shrine. Can you help us?" Kane junior asked. Torch and Damian talked about it and they agreed to help Kane junior. "We'll help you, just as long as you help us find our mom." Damian explained. Kane junior nodded and then the three left the tipi tent and followed Kane junior through the jungle.

-To Electra and Striker-

Meanwhile, Electra and Striker have been continuing the trail that the Atlawa tribe has left. Then they saw a bunch of footprints all over an open area. "What happened here?" Electra asked. Striker took a close look at the new footprints, which were made by the apes. "It appears that the apes are here as well. They ambushed the Atlawa tribe and they managed to take Cynder away from them. See the line on the ground? That's your mother's tail. She must've dragged it for either us to follow, or that the apes weren't all enough to lift her up." Striker explained.

Electra suggested that they should go find Cynder first, since she's the strongest dragon that she knows. Striker agreed, and they took the path that the apes went. The path led them to an open area where they saw apes taking the dragons onto a cargo ship. "Look." Electra said. "The apes are taking the dragons. We need to help them." Striker then grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

"Hold on little one. You can't take down all those apes by yourself. Plus, these aren't the dragons we're looking for." Striker explained. Electra hissed and said, "I don't care if it's not my mom. I'm still going to free those dragons." Electra then jumped out of the bushed that she and Striker were hiding. Striker shook his head and said, "What is with children these days?" He stood up and ran to follow Electra. As Electra was dealing with the apes, Striker used his sword to break through the chains to free the dragons. They managed to defeat the apes and then one of the dragons came towards Electra.

"Thank you miss. I could've been in serious trouble if it wasn't for you." The green dragon said. "You're welcome. Oh, by the way, have you seen a tall black dragon around here?" Electra asked. The green dragon shook his head and said, "Sorry, but I haven't. I'm looking for a tall green dragon. Have you seen one?" Electra shook her head and then the green dragon sighed. "Well, let's go Electra. We need to find Cynder." Striker said as he walked away.

The green dragon stopped them and said, "Wait, can you help me find my father? Please." Electra stopped and looked at Striker. Striker shook his head, but Electra kept asking if they could help the green dragon. Striker sighed and said, "Fine, but if you get lost we're not going to look for you." The green dragon cheered and then he introduced himself as he walked up to the gang. "I'm Terrence by the way. What's yours?" Electra smiled and said, "I'm Electra, and this is Striker. He sometimes gets annoyed with other people." Striker sighed and the gang kept going.

After a while, Electra and Terrence have been talking to each other while Striker couldn't bear on hearing the two talking. "Wow, so you're the daughter of the legendary purple dragon?" Terrence asked. "Yeah, although he was taken away from us from an ape." Electra explained. Terrence felt bad for Electra and then Striker stopped them. "Shh…Did you hear that?" Striker asked the two dragons. Both dragons shook their heads and then Striker told them to walk quietly. The gang hid behind two big pushes and peeked through them. They saw a huge opening where there were no trees.

They all see different types of dragons in cages. They were all separated and some were together. They noticed a machine draining energy from each dragon. As each dragon was being drained, the gang could see a green aura flowing out of their bodies. "We've got to help those dragons Striker. I know you want to find my mom, but helping others is more important than helping ourselves." Electra said. Terrence agreed with her and then Striker sighed. "Alright then, let's go." Striker said as he drew out his sword.

The gang then jumped out of the bushes and charged at the apes. Striker used his sword to slash each ape in half. Electra would use her electricity to shock and repel the apes from the captivated dragons. Terrence used his life element and created vines to wrap the apes in and toss them off a cliff. When Striker was on the last ape, the ape hopped onto a cannon and shot a cannon ball in front of Striker. Striker fell and Terrence used his life element and destroyed the cannon. After dealing with the apes, all of the imprisoned dragons cheered.

Electra and Terrence ran towards Striker and asked him if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. But my mask isn't." Striker said as he pulled off his ruined mask. Electra managed to see who Striker really looked like. Striker was a cat warrior who appeared to be from Avalar. "Striker, you're a cat warrior?" Electra asked. Striker nodded and said, "I use to be, but not anymore. After General Tuk stole someone from me, I've left Avalar in pursuit of General Tuk. I won't stop until he's been taken care of."

Striker then put away his mask and examined the machine that was draining the dragons. After Striker examined it, he came up with an idea. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. His body began glow bright green and an aura began to form all around him. As he opened up his eyes, they appeared to be glowing bright green as well. He then opened up his hands and aimed them at the machine. Electra noticed that Striker was trying to destroy the machine from the inside by using his aura. The machine began to bloat and then it disassembled and exploded.

Electra and Terrence then saw the Dragon's energies flowing all over the place. It then flew into most of the dragons that have already been drained. The gang then walked over to each cage and freed the dragons. Most of the dragons said, "Thank you" and some just left without saying a word. Then Striker asked one of the dragons a question. "Excuse me orange dragon, but have you seen a tall black dragon anywhere?" The orange dragon thought about it and said, "I haven't seen one, but I did overhear the apes talk about a black dragon at some sort of Ancient Shrine." Striker thanked the orange dragon and then the orange dragon left. As Striker walked back to Electra and Terrence, Electra became amazed of Terrence abilities.

"Wow, that was so awesome. You can harness the power of life? That is way cool." Electra said. Terrence blushed and said, "Yeah, I get it from my father. He taught me how to use nature against any enemy I run into. He got captured by the apes though." Electra felt bad and gave Terrence a hug. Striker shook his head and said, "Alright you two, listen up. From what I know is that Cynder might be held at the Ancient Shrine that the Atlawa's care about. We need to get there as soon as possible."

Electra nodded and then she pointed out to a Gondola. "How about we take that Gondola to the Ancient Shrine?" Striker looked up and he didn't notice the Gondola. He then agreed with Electra and then the gang hopped on and then it mysteriously began moving. Electra looked out onto the side of the Gondola and looked at the view. It was amazing and Electra thought to her mind saying, "Hang in their mom. We're coming."

-Back to Damian and Torch-

Later, Torch and Damian followed Kane Junior and Owen deep within a forest. They then came across a group of more Atlawa's and Kane junior asked them on what was the situation. "Forgive me chief, but it appears that we may have a situation. The apes have gated the way to the Ancient Shrine. If we go near them, we'll be blasted out of the jungle." Said one of the Atlawa members.

Kane junior thought about it and then he looked at Torch and Damian. "Now normally I don't ask dragons for favors, but can you two help us out here." Kane junior asked. The two dragons talked about and then they both nodded at Kane junior. "Great, now listen up. Just up ahead there is about ten ape soldiers blocking our way. Two of them are in camouflaged cannons while half of them are at the gate that they created to block the entrance to the Ancient Shrine. And about three of them are walking up this way. Can you take care of that?"

Damian nodded and said, "Sure thing Kane. We handle lots of baddies on the way here." Kane smiled and said, "Thank you." Then Torch and Damian ran out of the bushes and ran towards the apes. While charging at the apes, Damian looked at Torch and said, "Listen Torch, you distract the apes while I take care of the cannons!" Torch nodded and then the two brothers split up.

As Torch was running, he was dodged the cannons that were firing at him. While the cannons were distracted, Damian turned into a shadow and creeped up on the back of the ape, who was operating the turret. He popped up and attacked the ape. He then headed to the other turret while watching Torch dodge the cannon fires. Damian took out the other ape and the two brothers managed to continue.

The two then used Fire and Darkness to take out the three apes and managed to make it to the gate. They were then stopped by apes with bows and fire arrows. They retreated and hid behind a rock. "Kane never said that there were archers." Torch said. "Well, maybe we can find a way to take them out." Damian suggested. He peeked his head up just a little, to spot on where the archers were.

The archers appeared to be at the ends of the wooden gate that was freshly made. After observing them, he had an idea. "Torch, can you use your fury to destroy the apes and the gate along with it?" Damian asked Torch. Torch shook his head and said, "I can't Damian. I would get shot if I was using my fury and I'm still weak after we crashed." Torch then had an idea. He told Damian that he was going to use his Fire bomb to take out the archers along with the apes.

Torch took a deep breath and ran out and charged at the apes. As he was running, he charged up his body and shot out three fire bombs at the archers along with the gate. Torch missed one of the archers and he dodged the arrow that the ape released. Torch got back up and blew up the last archer. The last blow also brought down the wooden gate which cleared the way for Torch and the others. Kane junior ran towards the two dragons in amazement.

Torch and Damian hugged each other and then Kane junior's mouth dropped. "Never would I thought that only two dragons could take out a whole army of apes." Kane junior said. Torch and Damian smiled and then Damian said, "Well, two dragons are better than one." Kane junior nodded and said, "That's true. Now let's continue." The gang then continued on the path to the Ancient Shrine.

-Back to the Gondola where Striker, Electra, and Terrence are-

Back on the Gondola, Striker has been scouting out for Cynder while Terrence and Electra play together. The two dragons were wrestling each other while not hurting each other. Then Electra got a sliver from the wood of the Gondola. "Ow!" she said. "Here, let me look at that." Terrence said as he reached for Electra's right hand.

Terrence examined the hand and he used his paw to pull out the sliver. It didn't hurt Electra but then she began to see a small amount of blood oozing out of her hand. "I can stop the bleeding by healing your hand. Just don't freak out." Terrence said. His hand then touched Electra's hand and then a green aura appeared on Terrence's hand.

The green aura began to flow around his and Electra's hand and when it was over, the aura faded away. Terrence let go of Electra, and Electra looked back at her hand. She noticed that the bleeding stopped and she just has a little scar on it. She looked back at Terrence and her mouth dropped. She then cheered super loudly and hugged Terrence.

"That was awesome, you can heal other dragons!" Electra said. Terrence began to blush and said, "Yeah well, helping others comes first besides helping yourself. That's what my dad would always say." Electra hugged Terrence again and then all of sudden, the gang heard a screeching noise. They all looked up and noticed a Dreadwing coming their way.

This Dreadwing appeared to be carrying a bomb. Striker didn't like the look of it and then he yelled out, "Electra, Terrence, we need to get off this Gondola now!" Striker said as he ran towards them. "Why?" Electra asked. "That Dreadwing is carrying a bomb and it's headed this way. So, unless you want to be blown up, we need to get off this wooden boat."

Then the group ran towards the edge of the Gondola, but then they stopped. They realized that they were up so high above the jungle of the Tall Plains. "We're up pretty high." Terrence said while being nervous. They looked back at the Dreadwing and they saw it dropping the bomb. Striker then pushed the two dragons and he jumped of as well. The bomb blew up the Gondola but it didn't hit Striker, Terrence, or Electra.

-Back to Damian and Torch-

As Kane's men continued through the jungle, they all heard a boom noise right above them. They all looked up and Kane junior noticed that it was the Gondola that was just destroyed. Damian and Torch looked up and they saw three figures falling from the Gondola. As the three figures got closer, the two brothers realized that it was Electra with Striker and a dragon they didn't know.

"Electra!" Torch and Damian yelled out. The two dragons then flew up into the air and quickly grabbed Electra and Terrence. They then used their tails to quickly snatch Striker before he hit the ground. They then put them down and landed safely. "Torch? Damian? Is that really you?" Electra asked to be certain.

The two brothers nodded and then all of then the three dragons hugged each other while feeling happy. After a while, Damian asked, "Where have you been Electra? We've been looking for you." Electra smiled and said, "Well, as I got separated from you guys, I managed to get some help from Striker." They all then noticed Striker walking up to the three dragons, which surprised Damian and Torch. "Wait a minute, Striker is a cat warrior?" Torch asked.

Electra nodded and said, "Yep, and he's pretty amazing with his powers." Damian became confused and said, "Powers?" Electra nodded and said, "Yes powers. Show them Striker." Striker shook his head and said, "I would love to but right now we have a task within our hands. We need to look for Cynder, remember?" That's when the three dragons forgot, and they all still need to fight their mother.

"Kane, are we getting close to the Ancient Shrine yet?" Damian asked Kane Junior. Kane Junior nodded and said, "It's just up ahead, follow me." Then the Atlawa's along with the dragons followed Kane Junior through the jungle. As they were walking, Terrence walked up to Damian and Torch and he introduced himself. "I'm Terrence by the way. I'm a life dragon." Terrence said.

Damian and Torch introduced themselves as they continued walking to the Ancient Shrine. Before they made it, they noticed that they had to cross a long bridge. "Come on guys. What are you waiting for?" Electra said as she past the group. The group heard a screeching sound and they noticed that a Dreadwing was heading towards Electra. "Electra, look out!" Damian said.

Electra looked up and saw the Dreadwing dropping a bomb on the bridge. As the bridge went down they also noticed Electra going down as well. "Electra!" Terrence said. Then a green aura formed around Terrence and he put his paws into the ground. He then grew two long vines to pick up Electra and the broken bridge. As the group saw Terrence fixing the bridge, Kane Junior became amazed on what Terrence was doing.

Terrence managed to fix the bridge and put Electra on it safely. When it was done, the green aura faded away and Terrence fell onto the ground. Electra ran back to go check on Terrence. "Is he okay?" Torch asked. Striker checked his breathing and he was still fine. "He's fine, however, he used most of his strength just to save you Electra." Striker explained to Electra. Electra felt generous for Terrence on saving her.

Striker then picked up Terrence and they all crossed the bridge to head to the Ancient Shrine. At the Ancient Shrine, the group noticed many dragons being in cages while they were being drained by the machines that the apes have built. They then delivered it onto a cargo ship which was way bigger than the Gondola.

"We have to save those dragons. And I think I know how." Kane Junior said. He turned towards Damian and Torch and said, "Damian, Torch, can you two distract the apes while me, my men, and Striker free the dragons?" Damian and Torch talked about it and said, "Sure, but we need Electra to help us. There are at least a dozen apes down there and I reckon that Electra can help us out." Kane Junior nodded and then he told Owen the wise to stay put and not get caught in the fight.

The group split up and Damian, Torch, and Electra began distracting the apes. As the three were distracting the apes, Striker would destroy the draining machines and help free the dragons. But some of the apes didn't became distracted and they charged at Kane's men. Striker would then draw out his sword and slash each ape. Kane thanked Striker and the group continued on freeing the dragons. The three dragons also defeated the apes, as they were trying to distract them at the same time.

An hour later, all of the dragons have been freed and they would finish off the remaining apes who captured them. After that, the dragons flew away to head back to their lands. Damian, Torch, and Electra searched for their mother and they were in luck. Cynder appeared to be fine but a little weak. The three dragons ran towards their mother and gave her a hug.

"Damian, Torch, Electra, are you alright? Did the apes hurt you?" Cynder said in worry. Electra smiled at her and said, "We're alright mom. All thanks to the Atlawa tribe and Striker." Cynder looked at Kane Junior and the Atlawa tribe and thanked them for saving her children. As Striker was about to walk up to Cynder, Cynder looked at Striker and growled. Striker then stopped and took a few steps back.

"Easy Cynder, I'm not here to harm you. I need your help." Striker said. Cynder stopped growling and began to listen to Striker. "I need your help to help me find General Tuk. He stole someone precious to me and I can't find him on my own." Striker explained. Cynder felt bad for Striker but she shook her head. "I'm really sorry Striker, but I can't help you. I don't even know where General Tuk…"

Then the group heard a dragon roar that was coming from the sky. The dragons, along with Striker, looked up and saw the Guardians coming their way. It was Whirlwind, and he was being followed by Ember, Flame, Claudius, and the other two dragons; Volteer and Cyril. They also saw Hunter riding on Whirlwind's back.

"Cynder, are you alright?" Whirlwind asked. Cynder nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine. And so are my children." Whirlwind felt relieved and then Hunter walked towards them and handed to each of the dragons, green crystals. The dragons absorbed the energy within the crystals that made them feel better. The three young dragons have their energy again and Cynder managed to get back up on her legs.

Sparx and Blaze flew by and they all hugged the dragon family. "I'm so glad that you guys are alright." Sparx said. "Blaze, I missed you." Torch said while hugging Blaze. "I missed you too, Torch." Blaze said while hugging Torch.

Terrence then woke up and saw his father. "Dad?" Terrence said. "Terrence!" Terrence's father said. The two then ran to each other and gave each other a hug. "I was so worried about. Are you okay?" The father said. Terrence nodded and said, "I'm fine dad. Thanks to my new friends." He then pointed at them who were hugging Cynder. Electra then ran towards Electra and said, "Hello sir. You must Terrence's father. I'm Electra." The father smiled and said, "I heard that you helped my son get here. Thank you, I am forever grateful."

Electra smiled and said, "Your welcome." The father then looked at Terrence and said, "Alright Terrence, it's time for us to go home." Terrence frowned and said, "But dad, can I just hang out with them for…" His father then gave him a serious look and that's when Terrence nodded. He then looked at Electra and said, "Sorry Electra, but I guess I have to leave now. I wish we'd hanged out more but…" Electra stopped him and said, "Are you kidding? Today was perfect. It may not be considered a real hang out, but I still had fun with you." She then gave Terrence a hug and said her goodbye. Terrence hugged back and then he and his father flew away.

Hunter then walked up to Striker and asked on how he was doing. "I'm fine…" Striker said as he examined Hunter. "Wait a minute, you're Hunter. The Hunter of Avalon." Striker said in amazement. Hunter nodded and said, "The one and only. You must be Striker I presumed. The champion of the Fellmuth Arena." Striker felt embarrassed on being called that but he just ignored it. Hunter then introduced Striker to his dragon friends and he was glad to meet them.

"Alright dragons, listen up." Whirlwind said to get every dragon's attention. "We're still missing Spyro and we have to clue as to where he is. Now normally we'd ask Hunter…or Striker to help us, but they don't have any evidence to help us find Spyro. So, then I came with a decision. We need help by the strongest, most intelligent dragon of all. We need to get help from the Chronicler, Ignitus." Whirlwind explained.

The dragons became shocked after hearing that and then Ember made a statement. "Hold on Whirlwind. Are you sure that we can make it to the White Isles, where the Chronicler lives? It's a long way there." Ember said. Whirlwind nodded and said, "It know it is far, but unless we have a better idea, we need Ignitus' help if we want to find Spyro. So who's with me?"

All the dragons nodded and then Whirlwind said, "Alright, then follow me." Then Hunter and Striker hopped onto Whirlwind and all of the dragons followed him to the White Isle's to get help from The Chronicler himself.


End file.
